Life and Death
by Nezumi-chu
Summary: Sequel to "Comfort"! Can the Death of Yang maybe be turned back? And if yes how? Read to find out ; YuckxYin. Rated T in case.
1. Chapter 1: Letters

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 1: Letters_

"Dammit!", the pink rabbit whispered as she saw her blood coming out of the tiny cut at her finger. It was just a tiny, but painful papercut. Yin wiped the blood away with her shirt and opened a letter, the mailman had given it to her before the start of her training this morning. After the horrible incident, a few weeks ago, everything was supposed to become as normal as possible again. So Yin kept training her WooFoo alone, but she was not as strong as she was back then at her brothers side. She even lost a battle against Carl the evil cockroach wizard. It was just luck that he had looked up the wrong spell in his spellbook and caused his own pain. She had expected her father to train her harder for losing against Carl, but instead the aged panda just said that it was ok that she had lost and he understood that it will take time until she`s able to fight better again. Just the problem was that the evil guys sure wouldn`t wait until Yin got her power back.

Yane was very glad to be back to her family. She got used to the fact that Yo was much lazier than some years ago fastly. She was now the one who kept the house clean and cooked breakfast lunch and dinner. She also teached Yin more maths and even some foreign languages. She was glad to see how eager Yin was to learn more, but the purple rabbit would rather teach Yang everything too, even though he had been not eager to learn at all, instead of just teaching Yin.

As for Yo, many people thought he`d enjoy the peace that was now in the dojo, but in all truth, he hated it. He knew that peace was what he always wanted from his children, but not in this way. He missed Yang`s battlecry and his affliction to follow the panda`s orders. He even missed Yin and Yang`s verbal fights.

Back to the sad reality. Yang`s death was now around 4 weeks ago, but it was like a bloody scar in everybody`s mind that just didn`t want to heal. The pain was just too big to stand or just easily forget. it had emptied souls and broken hearts. And even the murderer regretted it more than anything else in his entire, yet short, life.

Yuck was sitting in his lonely cell. Even though he was actually too young, the judge had decided that the rabbit was a danger for the whole city and maybe even more so the boy had to go into jail. He hadn`t complained or struggled when the police had brought him there. He just answered some questions they asked him, but that was all he had said. He had been allowed to make one call, but regretted to. The only one that had come to his mind was the sweet pink rabbit with the crystal gaze, Yin. But after their talk at the police station Yuck would not dare to call her. He didn`t want to destroy every tiny chance for him to get her trust. He just sent her letters. Everyday one. The other guys in jail laughed at him for being so weak and send little "love-letters", as they called it, to some girl, who`s heart he had broken. But instead of getting all agressive and beat the hell out of them, as he would`ve done it usually, he stayed quite and kept writing.

Yin recieved every single letter, after one week she started throwing them away before reading them. Every letter had said almost the same just every tiem written in anoter way. But every sentence the rabbit had written before sending the letter to his one and true love let her melt on the inside. Every single word touched her heart. So why did she throw them away if they meant so much to her? The answer was that she just couldn`t read them anymore and neither could she keep them. She was afraid to maybe forgive Yuck for killing her brother. It was something she didn`t want to happen, because it`d mean that she`d forgive the murderer of the most important person in her life. But it turned out to be harder than she thought not to forgive him. Because since some time now she started feeling different about the green rabbit. She had feelings for him, but tried her best to cover them under fake hate or to forget them. But nothing worked so far.

And why did she open another one of those letters if they meant so many wrong things for her? She asked that herself. Sha had asked herself like a thousand times before opening the letter. And she still didn`t know the answer.

Yin pulled the small sheet of paper out of the envelope and read.

_Dearest Yin,_

_I know you are getting annoyed by my letters, but I just can`t stop writing them, because I can`t stop thinking of you... Did you think about my idea? You know, the one from the last letter I wrote you... Please, I beg you, answer me just if you agree or if you don`t, I will accept the answer no matter if it`s yes or no. By the way, the officers seem to be lazy. they don`t control my letters anymore, which is the only reason why I could write you that last one, maybe you wondered... _

_I love you_

_-Yuck_

Yin was speechless by her surprise and shock. What offer was Yuck writing about? Yin was supposed not to care and ignore it, but she couldn`t. She had to find out what Yuck wanted, she needed to know what his offer was. But the last letter was already gone...

How was she supposed to find out?

____________________________________________________________________________

Yeeeah! The new Fanfic -w- it`s the sequel to "Comfort"^^

Here the poll-results:

The sequel to Comfort: 40%

The sequel to your enemies diary: 25%

A YinxYang story: 20%

A YinxYuck story: 15%

I expected this sequel to be the most voted option, still I wanted to know what you`d say to this. I`ll upload already now the poll for the fanfic after this one, just so you know I`m almost exploding from ideas =D

Oh and I thank **The Lady of the Darknesss**,** Neptune`s heart, QKC, Yin and Yang opposit, Shonen Sanzo, Squat Unit 19, SkyFlame09, WooFooGirl, Yucklover14, kj117-VocalAya, GriffinsMustFly, SilverBlueAngel, hyperocninanins, Yangnaphy, LP 1257 and don'twannabetorn **for commenting with always at least one review on "Comfort" THANKS!!!

R&R ;)


	2. Chapter 2: A lost message

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 2: A lost message_

Yin ran around in the dojo, doing what she would usually never do, she digged in all trash cans in the dojo for the letter. She had told her Mom to throw the missing letter away and after 3 trash cans, she smelled worse than Yang after a cheese and stink bomb fight with one of his friends. The pink rabbit was disgusted by herself, digging around in all that dirty trash was absolutly not like her. But that letter was very important to her, even though she still didn`t know why for god`s sake she would agree with Yuck...

After some time the girl had finishes digging in trash, fruitless, much to her disappointment. Yin sat on the stairs in front of the dojo with a sigh. She did not realize her father coming out of the dojo and immediatly holding his nose when catching Yin`s stench. "Holy mother of foo! Yin! What did you do?!", the aged panda asked his student, who now turned around and looked up to him. "I searched something...", Yin replied. Telling her father about the many letters and what they said was not really the best idea to do. So she just made her explanation a bit shorter.

Yo made a confused face and asked another question: "Did you dig in the trash to do so? You smell worse than Yang after a cheese and stink bomb fight!" Yin nodded slightly. "I told Mom to throw away something and now I need it..." Yo let the hand go off of his nose as he saw the sad condition Yin was in. He sat next to his beloved daughter and asked more questions. "What is that something you need now? Maybe I saw whatever it was." Yin thought a minute about what to say. If she says 'a letter' he`ll of course ask what kind of letter. And then she`d have to tell him... The only thing she could do to not tell her father the truth was, of course, lying. "Oh, it was my... toothbrush." In her mind Yin cursed herself, why didn`t she think of a GOOD excuse? Usually that wouldn`t have been hard for her...

The panda stared at her in disbelief. "You`re sad because of your toothbrush? What´s the big deal? We`ll just get you a new one." Master Yo answered, but he actually didn`t believe Yin. He knew that she was lying, he could tell by her eyes, they always looked empty when she lied. And considering this horrible excuse for her sadness, it wasn`t hard for anybody to find out that she was lying. "Yin, tell me the real reason. I know that you`re lying, so why won`t you just tell me?"

Yin let out a deep sigh. "Well, it`s kinda.... secret... " Yo smiled slightly. "Something between your mother and you, I suppose, well, in that case, you better ask her. Maybe she forgot to throw it away and now the 'thing' is lying somewhere around in the dojo." With those words the panda stood up and left into the outhouse, leaving Yin behind with the idea to ask Yane.

The pink girl went inside the dojo. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the door quitly. Yane was, like most of the time, cleaning the kitchen, but without any sign of boredom about the activity she was doing. Yin started talking. "Mom...?" She said quitly. Yane turned around and looked at the little rabbit, which was standing in the doorway. "Oh, Yin, what`s wrong?" "Where`s the letter I gave you yesterday?" Yane made a confused face. "Letter? What letter? You didn`t give me any letter yesterday." The purple rabbit was about to go back to cleaning when Yin continued. "Of course I did. Don`t you remember? I told you to throw the letter away." Yane thought for a minute but answered with the same confused face as before. "No, you didn`t. Yesterday I was almost the whole day gone. You didn`t give me anything to throw away. All these days before yesterday you did, yesterday not." Now Yin was confused, could it be that she had forgotton to give her mother a letter yesterday? But if yes then where was the letter?

The mother said something else "Well, maybe you didn`t recieve a letter at all yesterday and just wanted to give it to me, in case you would have recieved it. All those other letters you gave me are now destroyed, anyways." She started cleaning the floor again. Then Yin remembered something. Right, yesterday she actually hadn`t recieved a letter at all. She remembered that she had thought Yuck wouldn`t write any more letters. She had been wrong.

Yin thought 'There are only two options left then. Either the letter is already destroyed or.... it got lost and is maybe lying still at the office of the mailman.' At this thought, Yin didn`t lose another second and started running out of the dojo, into the city. Before she could reach the office of the mailman, she slipped on the wet ground and fell. "Damn it!" she cursed, stood up and went into the office.

A pig mailman sat behind a desk, writing things on a computer. Around Yin were huge stacks of letters. All of them were sorted after the type of letter. Big, small and even some packages.

"Um... excuse me?" Yin said, seeing the mailman turning towards her and smiling at her in a friendly way. "Good day, young lady, what`s the matter?" he asked with his awkward squeaky voice. "Well, I expected to get a letter, but it didn`t come, so I thought it`s maybe still here." The pig`s smile went away. "I`m sorry, but searching for a letter here would take ages. If you know the size and color of the envelope, we could maybe help you more." Yin smiled "I do!" She pulled out the letter from Yuck, expecting to recognize the exact color and the size. But sadly, the letter was completly destroyed. "What?! But... I- how- argh!" Yin got mad. "This must have happened when I fell just a few minutes ago..." She sighed. "Well" the mailman started "You can search for a letter, but it`ll take much time..." "I don`t have got any time!" Yin replied, realizing too late that she was screaming at the innocent pig. The man just stared at her until she said a softly "Fine..." and went to one of the stacks, she took a bunch of letters and flipped through them.

While doing so she cursed quitly, but loud enough for the mailman to hear "Damn mailman... couldn`t even bring me this stupid letter from jail ... now I`ll-" "Wait, what? Where did the letter come from?", the pig suddenly asked. Yin looked at him, her gaze hiding a hint of curiousity. Was there a possibilty that he knew about her letter? "I was supposed to recieve one from one of the guys in jail in the west of this town." The mailman smiled again." Well, in that case, I can help you!" He took out a box happily and showed it to Yin. "We only recieve a low amount of letters from jail per day and so we keep them seperate." "Why`s that?", Yin asked. "Um, uh... we just...do it." The pig tried to find an answer, but couldn`t, not caring anymore, he took out five letters and flipped through them reading the people who were supposed to get them. "Let`s see... Jolie, Max, Lilly, Yin, Sh-" Before he could finish, Yin grabbed the letter on which stood 'Yin'. She smiled. "Thanks!" And ran home to open the letter.

As she was back in her room, sitting on her bed she opened the letter and read every single line carefully.

_Dearest Yin,_

_I hope you are going to read this letter, because this one is more important than the other ones... I have an offer for you. I know you might not trust me anymore, but at least think about it. I would like you to help me breaking out from jail, for that I will help you with your happy end. In a way, you`ll like. I promise you this isn`t a trap, but you have to believe me. I accept any of your choices, just write me back_

_Love you, Yuck_

* * *

GAH!!! SO SORRY for this HORRIBLE delay! I just couldn`t kick my lazy butt into writing this -_-

I have much to do, so it might also take a while for the next chappie

Anyways now it`s here!!

**Neptune`s heart: **You know I`m a fan of cliffhangers, I hope this one didn`t kill you! ;)

**The Lady of the Darknesss: **Now you know -w- I`m glad you also like the fact that I wrote a sequel.

**Yin and Yang opposit: **Thanks!^^ I`m having lots of ideas, which I hope to be able to write later. Well, this was not exactly a quick update, but oh well ^^;

**SilverBlueAngel: **I hope you liked the suspense :)

**Yangnaphy: **You`ll see if they come back together or not. Now you also know Yuck`s offer, I hope you like it.

**Squad Unit 19: **Thank you very much! I hope you will like this one as much as the first one of this ;)

**LP1257: **Thanks, honey! I love you too^^

**don'twannabetorn: **You don`t have to be sorry for being hyper and thanks! I`m hyper too :3

**hyperocninanins : **I hope that this will be great ^^;

**WooFooGirl : **Thanks!! And I will surely keep going^^ I hope you will like the coming stuff ^^

**MusicSoul09: **I will keep going, thanks for commenting!

That`s all so far!

C ya all^^ R&R


	3. Chapter 3: A decision

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 3: A decision_

Yin`s mouth fell open as she read the line. Help him breaking out? He couldn`t honestly ask her to do something like that!

The girl sighed as she put away the letter. The thoughts started racing through her mind until her head started aching. She really wanted to help him, more than anything else, but... what would her parents think of her? Again, her heart and mind said different things... her mind yelled at her not to help Yuck, but her heart begged her to do the opposit. Yin looked a a picture of Yang on her table. "What would you want me to do, Bro?", she asked him in her mind. "Just let me know.. somehow... " She looked at the clock.

It was getting late and she had to write the letter now.

So the rabbit pulled out a pink sheet of paper, a white envelope and a pen. She silently spoke the words she wrote at the same time. "Dear, Yuck I really like you but..." Yin stopped writing. "No...", she said, grabbed the paper and presed it in her fist to a ball. She started writing again. " Yuck, I think you should just..." Again she stopped writing and did the same with this try as she did with the one before. "That sounds so harsh..."

The girl tried over and over to write a good letter for her admirer in prison, but from her opinion, she failed everytime. After what seemed like years of writing, she fell asleep.

_As she opened her eyes she was in a different place. "huh?" she looked around confusedly, this seemed to be a much more beautiful and peaceful place than earth. Was it... heaven? Weird plants grew everywhere, and there were trees a thousend meters high. There wasn`t the sound of cars or shops. The only thing Yin was able to hear were the wind rushing through the leaves and the waves crashing into the sea. " I hear waves! The ocean must be somewhere around here!"_

_The girl started running into a direction and after a long time she reached the coast. There was a beautiful beach with sand as white as pearls, water as blue like her own saphhire eyes and a great smell of ocean and the flowers that were growing at this place. Yin started going towards the ocean, feeling the sun shining onto her fur and the warm sand slipping away under her feet, everytime she took a step. _

_Suddenly she saw someone standing at the beach. It was a rabbit boy... Yang... Yin couldn`t trust her eyes, a smile came to her face and she ran towards her brother "YANG! YANG!!", she screamed on the way. Her brother turned around and looked emotionless at her, as if he`d look right through her. Yin kept running, she wanted to hug Yang, but as she tried to, she slipped right through him, as if she was a ghost. "What the...?" she asked herself. _

_The boy didn`t seem to notice her, neither see nor hear her. He started walking on the beach, sighing a couple of time and having tears runnign down his cheeks. He was very sad. "Yin..." he whispered... " whereever you are, I love you, Sis, please try bringing me back, but don`t risk your life..._

Yin gasped as she opened her eyes. She breathed heavily until she found out that she was back in her room, on her bed, the empty sheet of paper still in front of her. She sighed and looked at the clock in shock. "I gotta finish this letter NOW!" she screamed for herself and started writing, but after 'Dear Yuck' she didn`t know how to continue. She remembered her dream "He wants me to bring him back.... and Yuck`s letter clearly said MY happy end... he also apologized. I should..." she finished her sentence only in her mind and wrote a letter, as the pen scratched over the paper, she thought again and again of her decision, but discovered that it was the rught thing to do.

After some minutes she closed the pen and read her letter again.

_Dear Yuck,_

_I thought a lot about what to do and I`m still very unsure. I decided to help you breaking out. But remember, I`m doing this for my brother and because you said you`d help me. I`ll sneak in with Yinvisibility this night at 11pm. I know that your cell if WooFooproof, but just don`t worry about that, you know me, I`ll find a way to get in. _

_-Yin_

After Yin had brought the letter away, Yuck recieved it in prison and read it. A big smile came to hsi face and his heart wanted to jump out of his chest in happiness. Yin trusted him a bit more. That was a beginning. Now he just had to wait until 11pm.

* * *

SOOOORRRYYY! I know it took so endless long, but I really had a lot of stuff to do here. I had 5 exams, 3 projects and 2 accordeon concerts. A lot to do! But in the holidays I`ll have more time, this I swear!

**Check out my new and better Poll!!**

**Neptune`s heart: **I know that you can`t wait for everything to get fluffy, right? lol, let`s see i it really will get that fluffy -w-

**The Lady of the Darknesss: **Thanks!^^ I hope it really makes everybody attached to my Fanfics XD

**Yin and Yang opposit: **I hope you didn`t die of suspense, dude! And I hope you`ll contiunue reading this!^^

**LP1257: **Well, here it is, hun^^ Love you more than anything else^^

**SilverBlueAngel: **lol, great that you`Re addicted to it XD I just hope you still do all of your chores, even though you`re addicted ;3

**hyperocninanins: **I like my cliffhangers! ;) now you see more of what`ll happen :3

**Yangnaphy: **Um... okaaay, lol... LET`S BE HYPER TOGETHER 8D

**oOo VampireGirl oOo: **I did, I did, welcy

**WooFooGirl: **Calm down, the story isn`t even really starting xD Just wait and see -w-

**don'twannabetorn: **See, I know that you really want me to update everything quickly and I really appreciate your interest in my story, buit I`m a 13 year old girl and I`m in 8th grade, a hard schoolyear. I need to study lots to pass it, because if I have to repeat it, I will have to study more and I won`t have ANY time for FanFics, pics or vids. So just stay patient, okay? ;-)

**Squad Unit 19: **Glad for your interest in my fanfic here :) I always like reading your comment, because it`s not just girly scream "UPDATE" XD I hope that you`ll keep liking this story^^

So... R&R or I`ll make Carl appear in your bed tonight ... wearing nothing but underwear...

...

xD


	4. Chapter 4: A dangerous night

**Life & Death**

_Chapter 4: A dangerous night_

11pm.

She went to the room silently, opening the door with care not to wake the girl up. Her eyes glancing loving over to Yin. Yane tip-toed to her daughter, who was peacefully asleep. the purple rabbit tucked the girl a bit more in and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, honey..." she whispered. Afterwards she smiled and left as silent as she came in.

Yin indeed had sweet dreams. Such sweet dreams weren`t in her mind for a long time. In her dream she was happy. Just happy. Her life was perfect. She was with her brother and her boyfriend. She smiled.

12am-midnight

Yin`s alarm clock started buzzing. the pink rabbit made a tired noise, without even opening her eyes and turned the alarm clock off. Then Yin opened her eyes and yawned loudly. She rubbed her crystal eyes and stood up. "Now it`s time... I hope this is what you want, Yang...." she whispered lost in thoughts.

It wasn`t long until the girl was standing in a black outfit outside of the dojo. "Show time..." she said to herself and ran towards the prison with almost sonicspeed. Getting past the high wall wasn`t much of a problem for her. She just levitated over it as if it was nothing.

Then she had a problem... she had no idea which of the many windows with bars hid yuck behind itself. She wanted to start looking for him staring outside the window.

But suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Fear froze her heart as she slowly turned around. There was a police officer with a very serious look on his face, glaring at the girl. "What do you think you`re doing?", he asked her.

Yin had fear flaming in her eyes, even though her face and moves were completly calm, her eyes showed absolut fear. "W-Well, I was just- FOO-LUMINATE!" The girl made a really bright lightball to blind the officer.

The man quickly closed his eyes, after only seeing light. Out of shiock, he let the pink girl go and started rubbing his eyes.

Yin on the other hand used the advance and started running around the prison. Then she suddenly saw a pair of green, fuzzy ears behind the bars of one window. She started levitating up to it, but before she reached the window, she couldn`t hold the levitation and fll to the ground. "Dammit" she whispered and stood up.

Meanwhile, in the cell...

Yuck sighed, he had been up all night, waiting for his love. Would she ever come? Did she forget it? Was she jsut joking? Did her parents catch her trying to sneak out? He didn`t know... just after another hour of waiting he had heard her angel-voice outside, screaming one of her attacks. he went to the window and looked out. he didn`t see her. So he sat at the window, waiting.

Just a couple of second later he heard something like someone had fallen in fron of his window. He lookedo ut and saw Yin standing on the ground, looking up. "Yin!" he yelled in happiness.

Yin looked up to Yuck, a little smile came to her face at finally seeing someone she knew and mostly, seeing the one she had searched for. "Yuck!" she yelled happy up to him. "How am I supposed to get up there, I can`t hold the levitation long enough!"

Yuck thought a bit about what Yin should do to get up to him. The green rabbit looked inside his cell for something Yin might be able to use to climb up to him. He would throw and energy-rope towards her, but since his cell was WooFoo-proof, that wasn`t possible. "I don`t know!" he yelled after going back to the window.

Yin looked very worried. There didn`t seem to be any way to get to Yuck...

Yuck looked also very worried, he had hoped for her to free him, but it really didn`t seem to work out the way he had planned... but, wait! The rabbit saw something that might help. "Yin, behind you! "

Yin turned around. "I don`t see anything useful!" She looked back at Yuck, still with the same worried expression.

The boy stretched his arm out of the bars and pointed at something behind Yin. "There! Those two big rocks and the plank!"

The girl turned back around. "What am I supposed to do with them?"

Yuck explained her. "Use it as catapult! I think you can imagine how! one rock un the ground, on it the plank and then-"

The pink rabbit smiled. "Yeah, I got it already!" She carried one of the rocks and places it in a 'better' position on the ground. After she had found the perfect spot for it, she put the plank with the middle on top if it. afterwards she stoof on one half of the plank at carried the other, havier rock, she threw it onto the other end of the plank.

Just as planned, the end Yin was standing on shot her into the flight was shortly, yet, she was prepared to gab the bars of Yuck`s cell, which she really managed to do. "Yuck, help me, I can`t hold onto them for long!"

Yuck grabbed immediatly her wrists after hearing her asking for help. "Don`t worry, I got you." He smiled towards her kindly.

Yin smiled back, feeling warm at looking into his eyes. "But... what now? I got closer to you , which, is good, I think... but the cell is WoofooProof.... I can`t get you out of it that easily.... neither can`t I come in..." the girl had lot of worry anddisappointment in her voice. Should this have been all for nothing?

"Yin... I can`t hold you much longer...", the boy said, trying his best to hold her up. "I got another idea...." Yuck started pulling Yin much more up andtil she was pushed against the barsm but was able to stand on the edge of the window. "Now stand on the edge of the window and hold onto something, so you won`t fall."

"O-ok" The girl stuttered and di as she was told. Once again the fear held her heart tightly. One wrong step and she might fall into her own death...

"You okay?", Yuck asked her while looking under the bed of the cell for something.

"Y-yes, s-sure..." Yin answered, her eyes closed tightly and her body pressed against the wall.

Yuck hurried and pulled out a sall stick made of metall. "Here, take this to destroy the bars, it`s a laser."

Yin opened her hand to take the laser-stick. "...why didn`t you use it before?", she asked a bit confused.

The green one hurried explaining. "It`s used with WooFoo, maybe you could use it from outside. From inside it doesn`t work. Now hurry! I think I can hear the police officer you blinded!"

With the push on a little button, the stick showed it`s bloodred laser beam. Yin knelt down as far she she could without falling and started using the laser to pierce the bars.

Yuck cheered. "It`s working!" he said in joy and happiness.

Soon the abrs fell down and Yin jumped inside of the cell, recieving a big hug from Yuck. "Whoa!", she said surprised.

Yuck cuddled her, while still having her tight in her arms, as if he`d never let her go again. "Thank you so much for saving me! I thought you wouldn`t come , but you did! Thank you so much!"

Yin smiles, she saw and felt how much the green rabbit had changed. He had changed for her and she really liked it. Seh hugged him back and whisperes softly. "You`re very welcome." Then she let him go. "We have to leave now, Yuck, before-"

Before Yin finished her sentence the door bursted open and a bunch of police officers were standing in the doorway. they looked very dangerous and one of them yelled. "Stay still!"

Yuck, did, of course, not listen, carried Yin and jumped out of the window, landing with both of his feet on the ground and running away with her, able to just jump over the high wall.

But he knew, this would have consequences for him and Yin... bad consequences...

* * *

The cuteness has started -w-

Just to tell you. No matter what the poll result will be, I am going to write a fanfic I already thought about. Also, if two answers will are most voted, but with the same percent of votes, I can tell you and make a new poll ;)

**Neptune`s heart: **Yes, it is! 8D

**The Lady of the Darknesss: **YAY^^ Yes and thanks^^ YEs, Carl in underwear, mwahahaha

**Yin and Yang opposit: **The examns went pretty well, actually, thanks for asking :) I hope you did your freshmen finals well too^^

**LP1257: **Thanks^^ I will^^

**WooFooGirl: **Lol, I`m glad you like it^^ And thanks :3

**don'twannabetorn: **Lol, thanks :) and also thanks for the christmas-greedings^^

**Squad Unit 19: **thanks a lot :3

R&R^^


	5. Chapter 5: Run away

**Life & Death**

_Chapter 5: Run away_

Yin`s POV

I stared surprised up to his head as I felt warm blood rising to my cheeks fastly. He was carrying me bridal style, his warm arms wrapped tightly around my body. As I lay in his arms all I could do was stare up to him, to his face. From my point of view, he looked so strong and I felt how much trust I had in him... After what seemed to be only a couple of seconds, he stopped in the middle of the woods. He let me to my feet and I was sad, I wanted him to run like this and keep me tight to him like this forever.

What was I thinking?! I had to get my mind off him and think about where to bring him. Something I should`ve done before rescuing. But I clearly realized that too late. I felt Yuck`s gaze on me, while I was just staring to the ground, I turned towards him and looked back at him, time to think about where to go.

Author`s POV

Yin stared at Yuck and Yuck stared at Yin, their gazes melting in the other one`s just for a second as Yuck broke the silence. "Well... thank you for-"

He was cut off by Yin, who said with a bid smile across her face "You thanked me already, and as I said, you`re very welcome."

"Oh, yeah...." Yuck felt embaressed for forgetting that. He blushed and looked away from Yin shyly, he was not really acting like himself. At least not in the presence of his precious love, Yin. It took him a couple of minutes before he continued speaking. "So, where will we go?" He asked, pretending to look away from Yin, but actually observing her from the corner of his eye.

Yin looked ashamed away from him, lowering her gaze to the ground. "I didn`t think of that, yet... I don`t know everything just kicked me out of my normal life, especially you know... his death..." The pink rabbit closed her eyes and sighed in defeat as mentioning the death of her beloved brother, Yang. She didn`t have to cry the few times she was forced to talk about it anymore, but the deep pain in her chest was still there, burning her soul.

The green rabbit chuckled a bit. "Yin, you really don`t have to apologize for not being perfect.", he said, smiling, ignoring the last part of the girl`s sentence. For him, it was not more comfortable to speak about the missing blue one. He hated to speak about it, not because he missed him, but because killing him was his greatest regret. He hated being a murder and he hated to make Yin that sad. But as he promised her, she`ll be happy in the end.

The pink one forced a smile to her face as Yuck really seemed to try to pull this conversation out of sadness. But it still remained a fake smile, which the boy seemed to be noticing as he glanced worrying towards her, but then turning his head back to the original position, just observing Yin from the very corner of his eye. "We could... go to my home and you could hide there... until we found a better solution...", Yin suggested. It was not one of the best plans she ever had, but at least she was trying her best, which the other one really seemed to appreciate.

Yuck smiled towards Yin softly, his smile telling her that she shouldn`t force herself to plan something, but that he really appreciated her attempt on a good plan. However, he grabbed his lover`s wrist and started pulling her behind him, not saying a word, still having the soft smile upon his face.

The girl was really confused my this action. "Yuck... what are you doing?", she asked, turning her head away from him, to hide her strong blush.

He didn`t face her, but still answered her. "Well, we`re going to your home. You said we could, didn`t you?" he added the question, already knowing the answer. This meant a lot to yuck, he always wanted to be within Yin`s house, maybe even her room, but without having to fight her or being tricking her. Just by remembering it, the soft smile on his face turned into a hard eypression, filled with regret, hatred and even ... sadness.

Yin didn`t answer the question, since he knew the answer already. But she noticed the sudden expression on Yuc`s face, even though she was walkig behind him, the few times he glanced back at her she saw his gaze and she felt a bit unwanted out of all sudden, but she didn`t want to make the other rabbit sad or upset, so she decided to pretend that she didn`t notice.

The two children remained quiet on their way to the dojo. It was a dark and moonless night. Only the blinking stars gave some light to earth.

By the time they reached the dojo, Yin`s blush was only a really faint red spot in her face and Yuck`s harsh gaze turned into a rather emotionless one. He let her hand go and turned towards her, expecting her to pull out a key for the front door, open it quietly and let him and herself him. But nothing like that happened. Yuck remained staring at Yin, who was doing nothing, a couple of minutes, before finally raising his voice. "So... are you going to let us in?", he asked her.

The girl was somehow suprised by the question, it had ripped her out of some beautiful daydreams. She stared at Yuck, saying nothing, for some seconds, when his question actually entered her mind and she started to search for her key in her pockets. "It`s gotta be somwhere here..." Yin kept searching for a not very long time until she remembered where her keys were. On the pink bed in her room. She looked at Yuck nervously, would he be mad? "Yuck... you see, I ... kinda forgot them inside."

Yuck stayed really calm, he smiled and chuckled. "I guess we`ll have to rest somewhere else then." He said in a highly amused voice. He noticed Yin blushing. "Yin, you don`t have to be nervous. I`ll protect you, not hurt you. You know that." He said, feeling like she didn`t trust him as he talked about sleeping somewhere else. The rabbit wanted to protect her, to carry her, to hold her tight to his warm body. She was a girl that was worth to fight for truly.

Yin smiled at Yuck, but quickly noticed his disappointed gaze. She placed a hand on Yuck`s shoulder carefully, showing him that she cared and trusted him. "I know that, you`re right. And I trust you, Yuck. Now let`s go and look for a place to sleep in. She took a step towards him.

The green rabbit smiled. "Yes." He repeated. They went away from the dojo, through the streets, looking for some place they could sleep in. Yin shivered a bit, she tubbed her arms to get a bit warm. But then she felt a warm arm around her shoulders and an equally warm body pressing against her side. She looked at her companion, who had placed an arm aroun her, pulling her close to him. She blushed and turned her gaze away from him.

Yuck also blushed, but felt good at helping Yin. "Yin... in my letters I told you about your happy end... and we both know what your happy ending needs. For that, you have to agree to run away with me. I know I`m asking for a lot, but it`s the only way."

Yin was forced to look at Yuck, his warm amber eyes looking at heri n a serious way. She didn`t think long, she just wanted the promised happy end. "Okay. I`ll do what you want me to. I trust you. You`re my friend." she said some brief sentences before being quiet again.

"a...friend?" Yuck asked her. The sentence halling in his mind,. He smiled as he lay his head against Yin`s. Then he stopped aprubtly and carried yin again. His steps were a bit faster than before, but not much, since he was tired and just wanted to leave town and then rest with his sweet Yin by his side.

As for Yin, she had her eyes almost closed, she was very tired as well. And before she knew it, Yuck`s steps had rocked her into her sleep.

* * *

AAAAAAH!!! Delaayyyy!!!! Aaaaaanyways, at least it`s here now :) R&R^^

**Neptune`s heart: **She did it! He is! I hope you`re not mad at me for the delay! thanks!

**The Lady of the Darknesss: **Yes, YAY w Yep, the cuteness began -w- Thanks :)

**SilverBlueAngel: **Thanks a lot :) you told me to update and it took me long, sorry ^^;

**The Ice Monster: **Thanks a lot^^ Well... about the quick updat... hehe ^^;

**LP1257: **YinxYuck 4 evah 8D Thanks a lot, sweetie -w-

**don'twannabetorn: **thanks a lot^^ Well, about the yo-story. I am making a poll at my profile. If my readers vote for a story featuring Yo, I`ll make one if not, maybe later, sorry^^;

**Squad Unit 19: **You`ll see, you`ll see^^ As you said, many unanswered questions. Thanks a lot :) I`m glad you like this -w-

**WooFooGirl **: Loooool, thanks a lot for everythign you said XD

**GriffinsMustFly: **Thanks^^ Yes, she trusts him pretty quickly, but she just listens to her heart ^^ Thanks for the advice :3

**R&R^^** Or you won`T ever get a cookie D8


	6. Chapter 6: Snowy 1

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 6: Snowy part 1_

Yin's POV

I had sweet dreams once again, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I didn't remember what they were about anymore. I only remembered the feeling of pure happiness. Maybe I dreamed of Yang, but I didn't remember if I was right. Once daylight shone onto me, I opened my eyes, seeing a pair of amber colored eyes looking at me. I smiled immediately. But then I blushed, realizing how close my and my companion's faces were. I could feel him breathing, I could see his soul behind his eyes, I could smell his, I could hear his heart beating almost as fast as mine.

Author's POV

Yuck immediately moved away from Yin, as he noticed how uncomfortable felt. At least he thought she would. "Um....", he said, scratching the back of his head, a faint blush crossing his greenish cheeks. "How did you sleep?", he then asked, still avoiding to look at her. "Good...", Yin responded and looked around curiously. They were at some house. It wasn't anything special, it just looked wrecked, but the pink rabbit didn't mind. "Where are we?", she asked, expecting to be in Yuck's house, somewhere at the end of the town. "In Charten.", the boy answered, holding a sandwich towards Yin, obviously offering her to eat it. The girl grabbed it. "Thanks.... Charten? What's Charten?", she took a bite from the sandwich, looking at Yuck. "It's a small town, far away from our hometown. You see, last night I just couldn't sleep and wanted to walk to to our goal faster. So I carried you and walked here." He pulled out a map, unfolded it and showing it to Yin, pointing to a town on it, which was marked with a red 'X', in a row of other marked towns. "As you might've noticed, it's a lot colder here than home, that's because Charten lies much higher than the hometown. It's closer to the sky. Soon we are going to get into a snow-area. I would have already walked there, last night, but I didn't know if we could get a residence for a night there. So I stopped here. " Yin smiled and nodded understanding. Then Yuck pulled out two jackets. Charten's shops had long opened, I think it's in your size. Now let's go, we have to get far today. The sooner we leave, the farer we get. He stood up and made his way to the wasted door, opening it, still having the jacket over his arm. Yin followed him to the door and both left.

They had been walking for around 10 minutes silently next to each other, before Yin left out a sad sigh and shed a tear. Yuck looked at her confused. "Hey, Yin, are you alright? Are you in pain or something?" Yin rubbed her cheek to wipe the tear away. "No, I'm not in pain... I just... feel guilty for leaving Mom and Dad like that. First Yang leaves them and now I go away without saying a word. " She looked at her new friend, who made a worried, yet understanding, expression. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want to... I told you it is much to ask for to run away... " "No, I wanna stay with you and help you. After all, you're doing this for me..." She let out another sob. "Hey, you know what? In the next city, we'll buy paper and envelopes. You could write your parents a letter, so they won't be too worried, okay?" Yin smiled brightly "Yes!"

_Meanwhile...._

Yane opened her eyes and yawned, after rubbing her eyes, she glanced over at Yo, who was lying next to her, still asleep. She then turned her gaze to a picture on her nightstand, a picture of Yin, Yang and Yo, the panda having his shoulders placed onto his children's shoulders, all of the smiling. The rabbit stroked Yang on the picture, smiling sadly while doing so. She remained like this for a few minutes, before putting the photo back onto the table. She stood up and got dressed, then she walked over to her daughter's room, only to find her bed empty. Seeing that the keys were still on top of it, Yane knew the bed hadn't been used. Panic hit her immediately.

_Back to Yin and Yuck...._

It was getting colder and colder and Yin and yuck finally put their jackets on. "Where did you actually get the money to buy them?", Yin asked. He wouldn't have stolen them... right? "Well, before that whole Yang-story happened, I actually did some jobs. Like delivering packages or food from person to person. I still got some money left, enough for some food and the stuff for your letter. Or do you have your own money with you?", Yuck asked, he didn't want it to sound mean, but it did. The pink rabbit looked at the ground sadly. "No...", she answered and both of them went silent.

Suddenly, Yin stepped onto a space of snow, which had no ground under it. She yelled as she fell down into the hole, only to get her hand grabbed by Yuck immediately. The boy smiled "Don't worry, I've got you!" Much to their misfortune the ground was as slippery as an eel and Yuck slipped, right after Yin, into the hole.

As they hit the ground everything was dark. "Yin... you okay?", Yuck asked, who had accidentally landed on top of the girl in an awkward position and was not getting off. "I... am....", Yin then replied, much to Yuck's relief. He got off of Yin and helped her up. "Damn, I can't see anything... where are we?", he asked. "I think in some sort of cave....", Yin answered.

Both of them knew they were stuck now. And if there wouldn't be help anytime soon, Coldness would show a life threatening side...

... hehe ^^; Sooo.... about the delaaaaaay .... I joined a new fandom, so I kinda left this fanfic behind... I would never stop like that, but still, soooooorry ^^; The next chapter will be longer, by the way.

R&R ^^;

**don'twannabetorn: **Great that you liked it! :) It's nice of you to worry about me, but I'm fine ;) Thanks for the nice comment :3

**Neptune's Heart: **YEEESH!!! They do indeed!

**Dominique Amino: **what was quick? o.ò

**The Ice Monster: **I like cookies too -w- I'm trying to update more often now ^^;

**Squat Unit 19: **Thanks for the awesome comment! Lol, if something less dangerous would be in front of them I'd say: Fail. -w- You will see all of what is going to happen. I just hope I can update more often now ^^; Maybe I am a devious one OwO


	7. Chapter 7: Snowy 2

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 7: Snowy part 2_

Yin's POV

I was trembling in fear and cold. How long had we been in there? 2 hours? 3? I forgot. My eyes had got used to the dark and I could see Yuck in front of me, shivering, scared. Questions shot through my mind. What if we wouldn't get out on time? What about Mom and Dad? Did they know I was gone? Were they worried? Probably yes. I felt how I lost consciousness, my body wanted to rest, rest from surviving the cold and rest to forget the darkness and fear that filled the air. But I couldn't fall asleep. Not now, not here. If I fell asleep now it would be the end. No one would go and save Yang. No one would tell Mom and Dad where I was. No one would hug Yuck to brush the fear away. No one. I fought for staying awake. Then I saw the amber gaze looking at me. I suddenly wasn't tired anymore. I felt warm and safe.

Author's POV

Yuck stared at Yin for what seemed like ages. His own body heating up as he saw the sapphire gaze staring back. Then he finally opened his mouth to talk and break the silence. "Do you wanna cuddle?", the green rabbit saw the pink one's surprise and shock and realized how stupid and awkward he had formed his question. "I-I mean to keep you and me warm, like... penguins. Not that you are a penguin! No, you're pretty. No that I mean that I really look at you, I mean at your beauty, I mean-" He was cut off by feeling the girl's warm body against his own, both of them blushing, but enjoying the warmth. "Yuck, you don't have to be so nervous. Just ... be yourself." Yin smiled into the dark, wondering if Yuck could actually see it.

By accident Yuck dropped something that sounded like money. "Hehe, sorry.", the boy said and picked it up. As he did so, his fist hit the ground. "Did you hear that?", Yuck asked. "No, what?", Yin responded confused. "I think there's a room or something under this cave! It sounds hollow if I hit the ground with my knuckles." He hit the ground again to check if he was right. "There must be something under here! " The boy took out his sword and started hitting the ground with the end of it. His curiosity covering the thought of the risk that there was probably something horrible or at least worse that the cave under there. "Yuck, what are you doing?! What if it breaks?! We don't know what's under here!!" She saw that Yuck didn't stop. "Stop god dammit!" He didn't stop or listen. He was just eager to find out what was under them. He used several of his WooFoo attacks until the ground broke and Yuck fell into a hole, screaming. "No! YUCK!!", Yin screamed in fear.

_Meanwhile..._

"YO!!! YO!!!!", the afraid mother yelled. The aged panda opened slowly his eyes. "Yane, darling, what is it?", he said, turning around in his bed. "Our daughter's gone!!", Yane screamed in fear. Yo's eyes shot open, he sat up in the bed. "WHAT?!?" "I went to wake her up and saw her bed hasn't been used! Something terrible must've happened to her!" Yo hugged his sweetheart to calm her down, shushing her gently, kissing her forehead. "Yane, she received letters she didn't want to talk about, right? I have a feeling they have something to do with this." Yane sobbed. "But... they are gone now, she wanted me to make sure they don't exist anymore..." Yo sighed. He was yelling in panic on the inside, but didn't want Yane to get even more scared. Where was his daughter?

_Meanwhile..._

_SPLASH!!_ After endless seconds of Yuck falling, Yin heard a loud splashing noise. She couldn't believe it. Her friend, her companion... was dead. She wanted to burst into tears when she realized something. "Why would it splash? Why would it splash if-""YIN!", Yuck's voice came from the hole in the ground and Yin looked inside of it. Yuck was swimming in blue greenish water. He smiled brightly at her, with a hint of mock about Yin's shock and fear. "Come on! Jump! The water is warm and I think here is a way out of the cave!" The smile didn't vanish. The girl looked down, those were five, maybe six meters of falling. Too dangerous. She wouldn't take the risk. "Come on! It's okay!" The pink rabbit felt her body freeze at the spot it was kneeling, fear grabbed her and clung onto her, not letting go. "I-I can't!", she admitted. "I-It's too high, I don't want to!" Yin backed away from the hole. The boy down in the water understood, but knew he had to get Yin into the water with him. He wouldn't leave without her. "Yin, it's okay, the water is deep enough, you won't hit the ground! I... I will catch you!" He held his arms open to show Yin he was there to catch her. He didn't know if he was helping really much, but he hoped he did. Yin looked down again, she looked at Yuck and the water. Swallowing down the fear she took all the courage she had and jumped through the small hole, tears in her eyes as she prayed to survive.

_SPLASH!!_ Yuck had caught her protectively in his arms, but she still hit the water. The small girl broke into tears. Neither of the children knew why and neither of them cared. Yuck expected it to be the shock and fear coming up again, Yin didn't even want to think of it. She hugged Yuck tightly and cried into his warm chest. The boy wrapped his arms around the sobbing girl protectively. He wasn't going to let her go.

After a few minutes like this, both of them let go off this awkward position, not daring to look at each other. "Well.... look, there seems to be a way out. " Yuck said, blushing and pointing at a light spot ,which looked like the end of the cave. Yin smiled "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The kids made their way to what seemed to be the exit. It took long, because they had to swim, but it was definitely worth it.

Yin blinked as her eyes met the light, she looked around. Yuck and her were in some sort of warm river, around it was no snow, there were grass and plants, offering to lie down and just forget all the worries. About 10 meters further was more snow. Both of the children got out of the water. A cold wind blew, making it unbearable to wear wet clothing. Yuck knew this and he knew that Yin and him had to get rid off the clothing until they were dry again. He blushed at thinking this. Yin would never get undressed in front of him and he guessed he shouldn't get in front of her. Something the boy could really understand. But if they don't get out of the wet stuff the cold might kill them... "Um, Yin.... we have to... get undressed...." Yin's head shot around at hearing this, her eyes in shock and disbelief, a strong blush appearing on her cheeks. "What?! Yuck, I know we are friends and very close but... I don't think we should-" "NO!", yuck interrupted her, to keep her from.... wrong thoughts. "No, that's not what I mean! But... if we keep the wet clothing on the cold might be life-threatening...." Yin nodded her head understanding. She had an idea. "Well, we could make a big huddle of grass and cover ourselves with it... I wanna sleep again, anyways... I think we were longer in the cave than I thought..." She looked around, realizing that it was already sorta dark. Yuck nodded. "That's a great idea, Yin!" Yin smiled.

After around 15 minutes the both of them had made a large huddle of grass and had gotten undressed. Their clothes lying on the ground to dry. Yuck fell asleep fastly Yin joined him soon.

_Yuck opened his eyes. The rabbit looked around. Where was he? It seemed to be a large box in nowhere, maybe out of blood red rubies. "Um, hello?", Yuck asked. Suddenly there was some black smoke in front of him and it formed into a rabbit. A green rabbit with shaggy fur. Yuck. "W-what?! But... you're me!" The other rabbit smiled with a nasty grin. "Hehe, no, no, Yuck. You're me." Yuck stared at the other rabbit in confusion. "Where am I? How is this possible?!" "Oh, you're in your subconscious, in the dream-wing to be exact. You're in **my **world now." The nasty rabbit walked around the scared other, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want from me? And who are you?" The creature stopped in front of him. "I am you. You are me. That's who I am. And what I want from you? A lot. You see Yuck, you are just a copy. Not the original." "I was made by Yin and Yang, but I'm still original! I'm... me!" "SILENCE!", the creature yelled and the place they were in shook like an earthquake. _

"_Long ago, much before Yin, Yang or even Yo were born I existed. It was before earth was there, before the universe was there. There was a fight. Light against darkness, good against evil. Me? I was the evil, the darkness, trying to keep the light from creating a perfect world. A world without worries and fear. It was foolish of Light to think she could beat me and make a perfect world. Foolish. So everything she had created so far gained bad sides made by me. She created a mouse and I a cat. She created the sun and I the clouds. Sadly, she was able to put me into a jar made of ruby, so I couldn't escape. She would've put me into sapphire, a much purer and stronger stone, but couldn't so she took the ruby, after I was able to destroy all her ideas. In her sadness and depression of having her plans ruined she gave earth and universe bad sides herself and threw the jar with me in it onto earth. After being stuck in the ruby for ages, watching the destruction people made with joy the ruby jar was found. Some people use emeralds or rubies to get their power out of them. Guess what? WooFoo as well. So I was found by old master Yo, who -of course- wanted to use me for power. He placed me in the jar under his daughter's pillow so she would get more power for her magic. It's a wonder he didn't notice I was more than a ruby._

_So his precious daughter slept with her head on me and at deepest night I felt her suddenly absorbing the ruby's power and with that me. The day afterward she got sick. They thought it was a case of the WooFooFlu, but it was her being suddenly more powerful than usually and not having control over it. Not much later you were created. Once again her power wandered, this time inside of you. And that's where I stayed. Causing you to cause destruction and fight, causing you to break Yin's heart after you had made it yours. Causing you..." A nasty grin came back "to kill Yang." Yuck's heart stopped for a moment, a wave of shock crushing his body. "But... after Yin and Yang got back to normal by destroying me. I was powerless... how come you stayed inside of me?" "Oh, I didn't. I went back to Yin, because I knew you couldn't let her fingers off her after I had seen what a crush your real you has on her. I just waited to the next time she touched you. Bad for me you were in service to the Nightmaster when I next came. I know you just did it so you could get your body and get the chance to be close to the pink girl, but it still bothered me. _

_But nevermind. I was back and stayed. You are just a copy of me. You got my look and my personality, except for the evil. And in the last time you were way too nice. I remember you once breaking out of my control and being all nice and sweet. It was horrible. And now you broke out again. But don't worry. Soon I am strong enough to get out again." He took a knife out and twisted in playfully in his fingers. "And who knows what I might to first?" With that he vanished._

Yuck woke up, sweating and panting, he looked around. It was dark night. Yin was asleep next to him. After he had calmed down he felt an urge to pull all the grass away from Yin. He couldn't believe he was thinking of that! He got up quickly. Got dressed and ran away as fast as possible. Away into the dark. Away into the night. Away from Yin.

* * *

YAY 8D Another chapter up ^w^

R&R 8D

**The Lady of Darknesss: **Sis, don't think anything wrong -w- xD

**don'twannabetorn: **Thanks.

**Squat Unit 19: **Thanks a lot -w- Maybe not all your guesses were wrong, hehe. Fluffiness ahead? Hm... Maaaybeee...

**WooFooGirl: **Thanks a lot!!


	8. Chapter 8: Lost

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 8: Lost_

Yin's POV

I woke up as a cold breeze brushed my fur, playing with my ears. It took me a couple of seconds to realize where I was, as I blinked my eyes against the sunlight. From the height of the sun I guessed it was early noon or late morning. Then I realized something that made my heart freeze and let my breath stuck in my throat. I was alone! I jumped into the air out of all sudden. Yuck? Where was he? I got dressed in my shirt and looked around. Gone. Either someone kidnapped him or he had just left me alone. What was I gonna do? Wait for him? Walk into a random direction? I had no idea where he wanted to go with me in the first place. And now I didn't even know which way was home.

Author's POV

Yin looked around as tears came into her eyes. She collapsed to her knees and cried. Maybe no one would find her. What will she do? Will Yuck come back? She had no idea. So she gave in to her tears and let herself bath in sorrow.

Meanwhile...

Yuck's POV

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me I just ran and ran in no particular direction. Just away. Away from Yin. But I knew something since that weird dream of mine... I couldn't run away from myself. From who I really am, because that real me is stuck somewhere within me. Just waiting for me to have a moment of weakness, so he could free himself and cause me to turn into the bloodthirsty murderer I was. The bloodthirsty murderer that killed my love's brother. I left Yin alone. She was without food and without leader, or knowledge of where she was. But it was for her best. I couldn't get her into the danger of the beast inside me freeing itself and harming her.

At some point I collapsed. I lost the trail, I lost Yin and I think I lost my mind. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes, but fought them back. No. I couldn't cry. Not now, not here. It would be the moment of weakness the evil inside me was waiting for, the moment of weakness to make me lose control. No.

Author's POV

Yuck felt horrible. He now knew what he was. Who he was. He was meant to kill and destroy. To hate and hurt. But if he was meant for that, why couldn't he just do it? Why couldn't he hurt Yin again, why couldn't he hate her? Was his love really that strong? Yuck rested a couple of minutes and got up again. He walked more slowly into a direction he just randomly picked. He would manage to keep the evil inside him. To defeat it once and for all. He was strong, his love to Yin was strong and if he couldn't do it for himself, he'd do it for her. He didn't know how and he didn't care. He was just gonna try.

Meanwhile...

Suddenly Yin noticed something: Footprints! Hopefully Yuck's! She would follow them and see where she would get. Yin followed the footprints In the snow, hoping they'd lead her to Yuck, to the boy who was once her leader. Her leader through the snow. Yin wondered why Yuck left her alone. Was he fooling her? Or did he have to leave for some reason? No matter what it was, she was gonna find out. Then she heard a noise from a couple of bushes and turned around, she looked at it in fear, her heart beating quickly, magic starting to glow at her hands. A little squirrel like animal left the bushes and Yin sighed in relief, powering down her magic and observing the little squirrel. But the she was grabbed from behind and everything went dark.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter is so short, yes, I had a very long break from this ;

I'm too tired to answer the comments now *yawns*


	9. Chapter 9: Lost dreams

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 9: Lost dreams_

Yin's POV

I was unconscious, but it felt like sleeping. I saw darkness and heard voices. They were talking but it didn't sound like English or any other language I knew. I didn't feel scared, I didn't feel happy. I didn't feel anything. Those voices continued to whisper to me for what seemed like days. It was a very long time until I woke up, getting back into reality. I had lost all feeling of time and all ideas of where I was. The last thing I could remember were that I tried to follow Yuck's footprints. I look around and realize that I am lying in a bed. This place looks weird, everything looks so... magical. It looks kinda like the house you'd expect a fortune teller to own. And I was right in the middle, in a big bed. This place somehow felt warm and I felt safe here, but at the same time I had this urge to get out of there. I wanted to stand up, that was until I noticed a person sitting next to me at a chair. I gasped.

Author's POV

At the side of the bed sat a creature, wearing a cloak with a hood that sort of hid the person's face. In their hands was a warm cup of tea, which was soon held towards the pink rabbit girl. "Drink this, you must get back to power.", the person said. Yin hesitated before taking the cup, looking at the drink inside. "Don't worry, it's just tea." Yin nodded slightly. She felt like she could trust the stranger and drank a little bit. "Why am I here?", the rabbit asked.

"I found you out there in the snow and brought you here. You wouldn't have survived outside for more than half an hour.", the person explained with a comforting voice.

"But you don't understand! I need to follow the footprints of my friend or I might never find him again!", Yin said, her voice sounding weak. Her throat burned like fire. The person was right, she wouldn't have survived out there for long. She was weak, probably sick and there was no food out there. Still, she wanted and needed Yuck. No matter what. She needed to find the green rabbit boy.

"He's fine, Yin."

Yin was shocked and almost dropped the cup. She had never said her name, neither did she have anything with herself that told her name. "H-How do you know my n-name?", she asked worried, confused and scared.

"I know a lot about you. Don't worry, I'm not your foe, in fact, I'd like to help you." , the person stopped, probably thinking about what to say. "Your brother was right, you ARE the sweetest person." The person chuckled warmly.

"Y-Yang!", now the cup fell to the group, the tea spilling out of it. "My brother is dead! You can't possibly have talked to him!"

The person looked at the spilled tea. "Yes, I can, Yin. But I can't explain that to you now. Yin, do you know what's wrong with your companion?"

Yin was surprised by that question. She had calmed herself down after the shock from that person having talked to Yang, who still isn't alive. "Uhm... maybe?" The girl wasn't sure what the person meant. There was a lot of stuff wrong with Yuck. But was there maybe something she didn't know about him? There sure were a lot of things she didn't know, but was there anything really important? Was that why he left Yin alone there?

"Do you know why he left you alone?"

Yin looked sadly away. "No..."

"Then I shouldn't tell you. He has to tell you himself then.", the person said, placing a hand on top of yin's shoulder.

"I need to go now." yin decided and stood up. "I can't just sit here and pretend everything's fine. Yuck is out there! And maybe he needs my help!"

The person looked at her, making a movement that told Yin to lie down again. "what he needs now is himself. He needs time, Yin. And his heart will guide him and lead him back to you, for sure." The person looked into another direction. "And besides..." they stood up, went into the direction the person had looked before and pulled away a purple cloth. Hidden behind it was a window. Outside was a snowstorm. There was no possibility getting through that. "... if you leave now you will die for sure. Stay here, be my guest as long as it takes your loved one to get here." The person looked back at Yin.

"But... how can you be so sure that Yuck will find his way to here? He might get lost... or even worse: Die!", tears shot into Yin's eyes, no she had to get that thought out of her head.

"You are worrying too much, little one, He has a strong mind and a strong body. He will come here. Would you like to eat something? I was going to make dinner soon." The person received a head shaking from Yin. "Alright then."

"I haven't even gotten to know who you are..."

"That not of importance, what IS of importance is that you stay here and stay calm. Your loved one is fine. He is worrying much about you, but has other worries as well.", the person looked back outside the window.

"What other worries?", yin asked curiously, but didn't expect an answer.

"I won't tell you his secrets, he has to tell you himself. But I can answer you whatever other question you have,", the person was probably smiling.

Yin smiled brightly. "Great! I got a lot of questions!"

"We will get to all of them, but first I have to ask you something, are you willing to answer me any question I will ask you?", the person asked, their voice serious and strong.

"I... I guess so." Yin answered not really sure if that answer was right and okay.

The person nodded. "Well, then. Did you have any strange dreams lately? Like when you were unconscious?"

The rabbit was shocked. How did the person know? They weren't normal that was for sure, but what exactly was wrong with them? "Yeah... There was only darkness and voices. But they didn't speak any language I know. They whispered thing to me, but I wasn't scared, even though darkness usually scares me."

The person nodded. "I see... Well, then ask me whatever you want to. I can answer everything your heart desires to know. But I won't answer you to questions about secrets from others. I feel ashamed knowing them myself, even though I need to. I even know all of yours."

Yin was shocked, her heart being touched by cold fingers. That person knew everything about her! Everything! And she didn't know anything about the person. "...did you have to drop a bomb on me like that?", she asked a little mad. She was now very insecure about what to say to this person and she didn't like it when people made her feel insecure.

The person chuckled warmly again. "Forgive me, I just thought you might be interested in knowing that. So go ahead and ask me what you need to know."

The rabbit thought for a while about what to ask. There was so much. "Where is my brother right now and how is he doing?", she had decided since the person won't tell her anything interesting about Yuck, she could at least ask them about her beloved brother, who she still missed a lot.

The person sighed, letting Yin expect for no answer. "Your brother is not in the normal afterlife like people who usually die, but I can't tell you where he is instead. But I can tell you that he's doing fine and that he really misses his little sister."

Yin nodded. "I see... Oh, can you please tell me your name?"

"My name shall last a secret so feel free to call me Nameless."

"okay." Yin thought about asking more questions and then a very important one shot through her mind. "How are Mom and Dad?" she asked hurriedly.

"They are fine. They are also very worried about you. Your mother, Yane, is right now crying about not having "her little baby" with her. Don't ever doubt the use of your life like you used to. Your parents need you, your companion needs you and probably most important: Your brother needs you." Nameless' voice was tender and warm, convincing Yin to believe them.

It was true, Yin shouldn't feel useless like she did some time ago, that was when everything was still okay, when Yang was still there and Yane not yet there. Yang was starting to get strong enough to fight battles himself and nor only minor ones like against Carl the evil cockroach wizard. Bigger battles. And he didn't just not need help, he also hadn't wanted help. When his sister was about to attack he always held her back, wanting to fight himself. Now yes, she was smarter than him, but that wasn't any use for Yang in those battles. Great Strength was enough and that was what Yang had. With Yang defending the citizens alone what was she supposed to do? Where was the use for her being even there? Her brother abandoned her for Lina, the sassy farm girl and Master Yo, or also now called … Dad didn't have that much ob jobs for Yin to do other than chores. Short: She had no use or business living. And no one likes to feel useless.

_Meanwhile..._

Yuck's POV

I must've been walking for hours, I was tired and thirsty, but I couldn't rest, yet, because if I did, I'd die of cold out here. I was thinking about yin, my sweet, lovely Yin. How helpless I left her there. I just hoped she would be fine in the end. I hoped someone would find her and take care of her until I am ready to take care of her again. And I will be able to take care of her again. At some point I will. Right after I would have killed the beast inside me. I looked around and saw nothing interesting or out of the ordinary. I wondered how I was going to defeat the evil inside of me. How do you fight against yourself? I learned hardest techniques, the smartest battle strategies, but that was something no one could teach me. No one.

Author's POV

Yuck continued to walk and walk. Until he started feeling dizzy. He needed to rest soon. Very soon. But he didn't want to rest. Not yet. He wanted to find a lonely place where he could survive. But his eyes started to close and his vision got blurry, before he fell unconscious he saw a blue light.

"Yuck..."

**Done^^ This one's a bit longer than the last one, I hope you like it^^**

**Aquas DragoKnight: Sooorrryyyy D:**

**WooFooGirl: YAY EXCITEMENT 8D**

**Squad Unit 19: Heh, theories over theories -w-**

**hcfybcgikoobff: Nu, I killed someone D:**

**1502: ?**


	10. Chapter 10: Prepare and Care

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 10: Preparing and Caring_

Yuck's POV

I saw a bright blue light, before everything turned dark. Then there was a voice in my head, _the_ voice. "Missed me?", it asked evilly. Now I saw the weird world again, I found myself facing the inner me once again. "Running away was I wise move. I have to admit that.", he said looking away from me. Then he turned his gaze towards me and gave me a nasty grin. "But it won't be of any use for you!" And he laughed a terrible laughter that sent chills down my spine. "Leave me alone! I've already done enough damage! You don't need to make things worse!", I yelled, mad.

"Maybe I don't need to, but I _want _to.", he grinned.

"I won't let you! I won't go back to Yin until I defeated you! When I'm alone neither you nor me can harm any people!", I grinned, thinking that was my way to easily solve the problem without risking any lives, besides my own.

"Oh, don't worry about that, I already manipulated your little girlfriend in her innocent sleep.", he grinned.

"W-what? Manipulated? How?", I asked, worry and fear flooding through my body.

"You will find out soon enough. And so will she, in about... three hours. Now get out of here, you little bastard." He threw a knife at me and I immediately woke up."

Author's POV

Yuck woke up, a headache torturing him. What did his real self just say? He manipulated Yin? But how? Was he maybe bluffing? Yuck had no idea what to do. If he went back to Yin to maybe save her from whatever that beast inside him did to her, he could possibly lose control and hurt her. But if he didn't go what would happen to Yin? Questions without answers. Yuck thought about the situation. He just sat there, not caring about his hunger or any of the other needs he felt. He just sat there and thought. He thought until he finally made a decision.

He'd not go back to Yin, not yet. The beast couldn't really harm her physically without Yuck's body. And as long as Yuck still had control over it, he wouldn't move it back to Yin, he wouldn't bring her life into danger. Besides, he didn't even know where Yin was right now. It would take too long to search for her. In the end, Yuck would've just wasted time. Precious time he could use to kill the beast within himself. He still didn't know how. The beast wasn't physically alive, he just lived through Yuck's mind. So if there was no other way, Yuck could suicide. But that wouldn't really kill the beast either. He said he manipulated Yin, so there must be a way, a dimension or something for the beast to live without needing a real body.

Then something came to Yuck's mind. When the beast killed him in his dream, he just woke up. What if he killed the beast in his dream? Would he die? He had nothing to lose, did he? But then Yuck couldn't practice. All he needed to fight the beast was a good sleep, so he'd have enough time. He could attack the beast from behind. So he only had one chance to surprise him. This was how it was gonna happen. He was gonna kill the beast in his sleep, so he was out of danger. He just needed to sleep good and long enough so he had enough time, since in dreams the time seemed to past much quicker than in the reality. So there was just one way: getting himself as exhausted as possible. With that idea in his head his feet started moving, carrying him faster and faster until he was running as fast as possible. While he did so Yin appeared on his mind a few times. He still played with the thought of searching for her, but his other option, the thought of defeating the beast, was stronger.

Yuck then realized that there was a city in front of him. On one hand that was good, on the other it was bad. What if the beast would try to kill innocent citizens? The boy made once again a decision: He'd stay in this town, he was strong, he was gonna manage it. As he got closer and closer to the city, he saw a church with a big clock on it. 6:35pm. About ten minutes ago, Yuck had started running. So if the beast wasn't bluffing, the manipulation he put on Yin would take effect at about 9:25pm. Yuck just begged god that he was bluffing.

_Meanwhile..._

Yin's POV

I just lay there in the bed. Nameless had told me to stay in bed, so I decided to do what he or she said. They brought me more tea and some noodles after I asked for something to eat. I tried not to think about anything sad, I tried not to think about this whole situation. But somehow I had to. I thought about Yuck. What happened to him? Where was he? Was he alright? And what bothered me the whole time was the weird dream I had when I was unconscious. I saw Nameless entering the room, carrying something in their hands, some sheets of paper and a pencil. "Hey. I thought if you get bored you might wanna draw something."

I looked at them. "No, sorry, I'm really everything else than bored..."

"You can't get all these things out of your head. They put pressure on you. Pressure from which you can't escape."

Damn he or she had read me like a book. "Yeah..."

"I'm sorry... there's nothing I can do about that... I'll see if I could find something to distract you a little." They placed the objects they had brought with them next to the bed I was lying in and left me alone again. Then a word rushed through my mind. "Timor" What the hell did it mean? But then I remembered something.

Author's POV

Yin remembered that "timor" was one of the words those voices in her dream had whispered. She quickly took a sheet of paper and wrote it down. Maybe she could collect all the words and ask Nameless about it! She went deep into her mind, into her subconscious. "Hic timor est." That was even a whole sentence!

_Later..._

7: 13pm

After 38 minutes Yin collected enough. She collected the words and sentences quicker than she had thought she would. Nameless had been in a couple of times to check on her and see if she needed company or a distraction. Yin always told them that she was fine and that she needed to be alone. Nameless left understanding. "Okay, I think there weren't more..." Yin said to herself and looked at the sheet of paper in her hands.

_Hic timor est_

_id Time!_

_Mors veniet!_

_Armor a te osculariet et invidian a te necabit!_

_Time!_

Yin wondered why she was able to write this, it was really different written than someone would speak it in English. Was that really a language? "Nameless! Come!"

Nameless came rushing in hurriedly "Is everything alright? Do you desire something? Did something happen?"

"Don't I'm fine... you remember the dream I told you I had when I was unconscious?"

The cloaked person relaxed at finding the girl being okay. "Yes, I do. May I know why you ask?"

"Of course you may know, this is why I called you." Yin turned her gaze from Nameless to the sheet of paper. "I remembered what those voices said and it really seems to be a different language. I wondered if you might know it since you.. .well you seem kind of wise and smart."

Nameless felt obviously friendly touched by that compliment. "Thank you, Yin... well, show it to me, I'll see what I can do." Yin handed the paper to them. Nameless read it and then was shocked. "Y-yes, I know this language... it's Latin... and I also know what this says..."

"What are you waiting for? Tell me!... Please.", Yin said.

Nameless didn't really know if it was right to tell the girl the message, but after all it was her dream and she needed to know. "Okay, I'll tell you...

here is the fear!

Fear it!

Death will come!

Love will kiss you and jealousy will kill you!

Fear!"

Yin was shocked. Her heard beating furiously against her ribcage as she felt tears forming in her eyes. This was saying... that she'd die! "... I'm gonna die..."

Nameless gave the sheet of paper back to her. "I don't know how serious you should take this. But I suggest not to put too much thought and worry into it. Dreams are not always correct. In fact, most of the time they are not correct."

Yin looked at Nameless, then back to the sheet of paper. A tear dripped onto it.

_Meanwhile_

Yuck was leaning against a wall. He was panting, he was sweating and we was tired. Perfect! This was the perfect timing to have a good sleep battle. He lay down in the grass and waited for sleep to overwhelm him. But that didn't happen. Sleep didn't come. Not even a yawn. There wasn't even the real desire to sleep in him, there was just the feeling that he was K.O. . What else could it possibly take for him to fall asleep? A warm milk? A bedtime story? Anything else ridiculously childish he was willing to do right now?

YAWN

In all his thought all his worry about not being able to defeat the beast he didn't notice slowly drifting into sleep.

"Hello, there, I wasn't thinking you'd come visit me once again."

Damn, he already knew, there was no way attacking from behind. "Well, I just enjoyed our encounters so much that I thought I'd want to meet you once again.", Yuck answered him sarcastically.

The beast didn't look too happy with that sarcastic statement. "What do you want?", he spit the words out and glared.

" I want my own mind and my own dreams back! And I want you to leave Yin alone!" , Yuck answered, growling.

The beast grinned evilly. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you have no reason to hurt Yin or anyone else!"

"Yes, I do!"

"And what reason would that be?", Yuck yelled.

The beast smirked.

" I won't tell you , but you will find out..."

He pulled a knife out of his pocket and grinned bloodthirsty.

"Alright, give me the worst you've got!"

"My pleasure..."

* * *

**Another finished Chapter ^w^ Hey, I got a comment, I'm not gonna tell who it was, but it kinda hurt me and pissed me off. Someone told me to make my next chapter longer. Now I appreciate the interest of all of you in this story but I gotta say: I'm very busy. I'm in 9th grade and in Germany that's a really hard one. I need to do a lot of homework, study a lot and then I also gotta go to accordion orchestra, flute ensemble and keyboard lessons and I gotta practice for that. So you can imagine that I only have a tiny bit of freetime. Since writing fanfiction also causes me to focus a lot I can't write that much and often, so I decided to rather write many short chapters to give you guys updates more often than to write very long chapters which would just take too long. This way I can give you a chapter at least once a week, isn't that okay?**

**AquasDragoKnight: Thiiis happened to yuuuck! Heh, him or her! :D**

**AngelTears: Thanks^^ Well, I also wanna continue with Yin since it has to be parallel so I had to add some yin, but I hope you're okay with mostly Yuck in this chapter^^**

**jemaxlena: Thank you!**

**RoseBloodInkHeart: Heh, thanks for the interest!**

**LeebiLong: Well, it's good if you have your own ideas, who knows, maybe it's true :3**

**MidnightBunny: Okay, I'll check it out, thanks for telling me about that song^^**

**SHADOWWOLF: Poor you, I hope this chapter helped you forget :)**

**Fe: 1. I told you above why I don't/can't make long fics, 2. How the hell do you wanna know/decide what happens in my fanfic? 3. What creatures?**

**Squad Unit 19: Thank you! Let me spoiler you a tiny bit. With saying that the blue light was Yang you weren't wrong ;3 But not completely right either as you see XD**

******Thank you all for your comments!**


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

**Life and Death**

_Chapter 11: Explanations_

Yuck's POV

He stood in front of me. His smirk added to this glare made him look insane and very dangerous. I started to get unsure about my plan. What would happen if he killed me? I would wake up, I wouldn't receive any physical damage. But of course... he would get more powerful and I'd get weaker if he won against me. I just had to win... for her. He twirled his knife playfully with his fingers, standing in a battle position. I myself got into one as well. No one moved. I was waiting for him to do the first attack and I guessed he was waiting for me to do the same.

Author's POV

Yuck was waiting and waiting, but nothing would happen. "Aren't you gonna make your move?", the green rabbit asked loudly.

"Aren't you gonna make yours?", was the loud response coming form the beast.

The green rabbit then understood. As long as he wasn't wearing himself out fighting n the dream world. It wouldn't be of any use for the beast to kill him. He wouldn't gain power. So it was either just standing there or making the first move himself. And the last option was the one he decided to go with. Yuck made his fists flame and ran yelling towards his beast, who vanished just as the rabbit was about to ram his fist into the beast's stomach. "What the...?"

"You missed!", the beast laughed manically behind him. Yuck turned around and received a punch into his face, which made him step back a little. He growled a deep growl and spit some blood out. "Face it, Yuck, you cannot win. Let me take this body and maybe I will think about mercy with your beloved Yin." "No way!", Yuck screamed and scratched the beast's cheek, right before skipping a kick. The green child received a slap and gave his beast a punch, skipped a kick and had his kick skipped as well. As dangerous as the beast was, in a fight they seemed to be equal. The beast slashed into Yuck's arm with the knife, leaving a wound. Yuck growled. "Why don't we solve this like gentlemen?", he grinned evilly and sent a fire-ray towards the beast. The mentioned one jumped to skip the attack, sending burning knives to the other. Yuck skipped them, just one got stuck in his shoulder. He pulled it out and threw it back at the other, who simply burnt it. The green rabbit then made a fire-nado , letting his alter ego get sucked into it.

The beast growled. "You really think you can defeat ME? I was meant to be the ruler of this universe! I was meant to destroy and kill!", he yelled. "So was I!" , Yuck yelled. The beast gave him a questioning look, then crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I thought you wouldn't want to ACCEPT that you are evil, a killing machine." Yuck threw a fist of Yuckcineration at the beast, only hurting his rival slightly. "You are right. I don't want to accept it. I don't want to accept that I wasn't meant to be nice." He punched the unexpecting beast. "...that you were right." another punch. "...that I was supposed to kill and hate." And another punch. "And that I wasn't supposed to love." He punched the beast once more, before it kicked Yuck to the wall. "But I can't deny who I am." "Well, then, why are you trying to protect your poor little Yinny, if you know that you are made to hate and not to love?", he smirked evilly, smacking Yuck with a burning fist. "Because..." Yuck pushed him to the ground. "...I also can't deny who I want to be." He kicked the beast into the stomach, only to get his foot grabbed and be slammed into another wall. Even though it really hurt he didn't show any pain or any weakness. "I wanna be her boyfriend..." He stood up. "I wanna be her hero..." He came closer to the beast. "I wanna be the one to save her brother..." He now stood in front of the beast. "And..." He slammed the other into the ground. "I wanna be the one..." He pulled out his sword and raised it "To make an alliance between light and darkness." He was about to ram the sword into the other's chest, before everything started shaking. The sword fell out of his hands and next to him and everything turned bright.

"Wake up! Yuck! Wake up!"

A voice yelled loudly.

Yuck opened his eyes. "Wh-what...?" He looked around surprised. "What happened...?" Then he suddenly remembered the fight, the conversation and the final ram he was about to make. "No.. NO! I almost had him!", he grabbed the person in front of him and shook that person. "Why did you-" He was cut off. "Yuck, there is no time now. Yin is in danger." It was Nameless. "Hurry!" "What...? Yin? Danger?" Nameless grabbed his shoulders and disappeared with him, only appearing at Nameless' house seconds later. Yin was lying tied up on the bed, struggling. "Let me go! It's no use!", she screamed. Yuck just stared at her in shock. "Don't worry, Yin... I' m here. I'll help you." He went to the bed Yin was in and started trying to untie her. He ignored all the questions in his head. Questions about Yin, Nameless, the beast and even himself. "Don't!", Nameless suddenly yelled. "Huh...?" "Don't untie her! She's suicidal!"

"Suicidal...?", yuck asked at looked at the beloved in front of him. She seemed to not even listen to them talking about her. She just struggled. "But how... what time is it?" Nameless answered quickly. "Around 9:30pm, why?" "Oh, god..." "What? "What's wrong?" "The beast didn't bluff! He really manipulated her!", the rabbit yelled, fighting back tears. "He made her try to kill herself! Yin! Snap out of it! You don't want to die! You want to live and make your brother live!" Yin didn't listen to him, she continued to struggle against the tight ropes. "Please...", Yuck begged, tears escaping his eyes.

He then looked at her and pressed a soft and warm kiss onto her lips. It calmed her down. She stopped struggling and started blushing. Her heart beat faster than ever before as Yuck let his tongue enter her mouth, his eyes closed, his cheeks red. Yin soon realized how much she enjoyed the kiss and kissed back, her eyes closing and her tongue playing with Yuck's inside their mouths. The ropes disappeared and they wrapped their arms tightly around each other, Yuck lying his love backwards on the bed, getting on top of her. Their bodies were really close to each other as they enjoyed each other's warmth. Then their lips broke apart and they stared into each other's eyes, both of them panting a little.

Yuck stroked Yin's cheek, breathing onto her lips. "Yin, don't ever think about hurting yourself... I couldn't take it... I love you..." Yin smiled happily, her eyes sparkling with life, joy and love. "I promise, Yuck... and... I love you too..." the girl snuggled to the chest of her lover, taking his scent in, loving it, loving him.

Nameless stood in the corner of the room, probably smiling happily. "Two souls found each other...", they whispered. Then the cloaked person talked louder to get the two love dove's attention. " I'm really sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to talk. The beast is not defeated yet and I'm sure there are a lot of questions to answer and things to do." "The beast...?", Yin asked. "It's kind of a long story, honey..." Yin's eyes shot open and she blushed hardly as getting her first nickname by Yuck. Her first REAL nickname. Yuck chuckled warmly and kissed the girl's forehead. Nameless led them to a round table with some chairs around it. "Have a seat. ", the person offered and sat on one of the chairs. Yin and Yuck sat down as well. "Yuck, I think you should start by telling everything you know about the beast. Please start from the beginning so your girlfriend understands everything as well." The rabbits blushed at Nameless mentioning Yin being Yuck's girlfriend.

"Well, okay..." The green one started. "I first really met the beast when I was asleep after we got out of the cave. He was already a bloodthirsty maniac and said that he was first within Yin and went into me after I was created. He is trying to take over my body and can only do mental harm, not physical one. But he also can manipulate people to do whatever the hell he wants them to do." He glanced at Yin. "I guess he was the one who made you try to kill yourself, because he told me when the manipulation, he put on you, would take effect and it fit the timing you started to become all suicidal perfectly. I never heard him talk to me at day, only when I was asleep. I still don't know why he chose this body to do his evil wantings..."

"Well, I think I can bring light into this whole situation.", Nameless said. "You see, I am pretty sure that Yin's dream has something to do with him."

"What dream?", Yuck asked, looking at his girlfriend.

"Well... some voices told me that I'd die in another language that turned out to be Latin.", I was really scared..." She received a comforting hug from Yuck.

"I think", Nameless continued. "That the beast is able to enter other people's dreams, not only yours, Yuck. He entered Yin's dream to manipulate her to do damage to herself. And he spoke in Latin to scare her more, so she'd believe more in it. Mental manipulation doesn't work if the victim isn't scared or doesn't have the feeling they are supposed to have. Oh and Yuck. He chose you to take control over, because you are supposed to be made only of bad traits, a reason for him which is why your mind would be easier to manipulate to do bad things, like he did with you when you killed Yang. What he didn't expect was that you already developed enough on your own without yin or Yang to create your own feelings as well. Such a feeling as the love you share for Yin or a feeling like the strength you have to fight on and on until you reach your goal."

"I don't have that strength.", Yuck argued with Nameless, while nuzzling Yin's pink fur.

"Oh, really? Who didn't stop fighting until his enemies were defeated? Who didn't stop writing letters until he got an answer? Who didn't stop believing that there's a chance to win against the beast? And who... who didn't stop getting his crush's attention until she was finally his? That was you. You aren't just a mix of bad traits and hate. You are a person.", Nameless told him, the voice completely calm, but getting a little louder while talking.

"He or She is right, Yuck. You do have that strength." She looked at the cloaked figure. "But... if the beast lives inside Yuck, how come he could get into my dream?"

"Well, I think I know the answer to that as well. You see, the beast doesn't really LIVE inside Yuck. He just tries to convince his body and his work in there had already gotten pretty far, so he won't change the person anymore. But he doesn't really live inside his mind. He lives on another level of dimensions and life. He lives on the level of dreams and death."

Yuck and Yin were equally shocked. There was a creature that could enter everyone's mind and talk to everyone who was no longer alive. "...Death and dreams are on the same level...?" Yin asked, getting a nod in response. "Wow... " Yuck then said something, shock still in his voice. "I just remembered something... A few hours ago I was about to fall unconscious... I saw a blue light and... I heard Yang's voice. I thought I was going to meet him in my dream. Instead.. .there was the beast."

Nameless nodded understanding, they seemed to be thinking for a couple of minutes before answering. "Yang was trying to reach you to make a connection to you, but the beast blocked him before he could, so you wouldn't get to know or hear anything that might make it harder for the beast to take over your body and mind. Sadly, I don't know what Yang would've wanted to say to you..."

"Isn't there any way to stop him?", Yin asked.

"Yes, there is." Yuck answered. "I almost defeated him in my dream last time I slept, I will just dream again and defeat him again."

"That's not possible anymore."

"huh?"

"With the battle you and the beast had he was able to make you several wounds, so your mind got weaker. It's too dangerous to try again. If he hurts you again, he might take over your body and hurt Yin. There's only one way you could possibly defeat him."

"What way?", Yin and Yuck asked at the same time.

"You two have to sleep together."

**Mwahaha... I'll stop here, at least for now ;3**

**So, yay for YinxYuck fluffiness in this chapter^^**

**I think this was the best kiss scene I ever wrote! .w.**

**I just realized that this story has now 100 reviews! Thanks to all of you reviewers! I love you all, you're amazing sticking to the story like that! (Even if I wish that the comments we about my story, since some of you wrote things that didn't even have anything to do with the chapter -_-)**

**My 100th reviewer was Squad Unit 19, who I admire a lot. His comments are always the best and currently he is talking with me about my planned and then idea-trashed Fanfics. So, I wanna give him like a little price for being the 100th reviewer (on dA, my 14 000 page viewer got a request too :3) So if he wants me too he can ask for a story with ANYTHING happening, even any couples^^ **

**I hope a lot of your questions about the beast and so on were answered just now.^^**

**BTW, the Latin in the last chapter was real, okay? I did it myself ^w^*proud***

**Aquas DragoKnight: There you saw!**

**WooFooGirl: Thanks a lot!**

**(It didn' show any name D:):Well, okay, please comment about the story, that's why there are reviews **

**SHADOWWOLF: Uh, thanks?^^ Same as to "noname" up there goes to you, I'm asking you to please comment on the story more^^**

**AngelTears: Why would I be a lucky person? Also, the comments are there for the story ^^; Lol, your sense is not that big I have to admit ^^;**

**Midnightbunny: Thanks! I know that song and even if it's sweet of you, you don't need to tell me about songs that fit to this, thanks though^^**

**jemaxlena: I... don't need to know that ^^;**

**LeebiLong: Thanks^^ You wonder and that's what you are supposed to do, hehe.**

**LP1257: And your Mousy love you back X3 But also you should comment about my stories, you hot cupcake X3**

**Squad Unit 19: Yes, yes, I love keeping you in suspense XP Your theories were nice, but I already had this chapter written before I read your comment, so the thing about relaxing and not stressing myself out with this chapter came kinda late ^^; Thanks, btw! As written above, if you have a story request for me, go ahead^^**

**The next chapter should be up soon, since I'm eager to write it -w-**


	12. Final Chapter: Waiting for the happy end

**Life and Death**

_Final Chapter: Waiting for the happy end_

Silence. An awkward silence lay in the room, as Yin and Yuck's eyes widened, their cheeks turning red. "W-what...?", Yin stuttered. She had expected her new boyfriend to need her help but that way was just not the way she had expected before Nameless had spoken those shocking words.

"What's wrong? I saw you two kissing before lying in my bed.", Nameless stated.

"Yeah, b-but... that was just kissing... I could- I would never...! I mean... Yin is just... and I and... ", the green rabbit couldn't even bring himself to say a correct and complete sentence. "We're too young!", he finally said, having the pink one next to him nodding in agreement. "Well, I mean, I DID think about it once b-befo-"

"WHAT?"

Yuck blushed hardly. "Well, not really that, but- I dunno..."

The cloaked figure in front of them was confused and surprised. "I thought you love each other, so why not? You don't even have to touch each other."

Yin was sort of shocked. "How is that supposed to work?", she said creeped out. Her mind tried to find a fitting image to what Nameless had just said, but brain refused to let her mind.

"Well, visiting each other's dreams works perfectly fine without touching. You both just have to fall asleep at the same time."

Yuck made a sigh of relief. The blush slowly fading from his cheeks, his eyes relaxing. "So you mean we just have to sleep at the same time in the same room to be in the same dream? We don't even have to touch?", He asked, just to make sure.

Nameless nodded. "Indeed, that's how it works. What did you think?"

Yin relaxed as well, leaning her head against the boy next to her. "I … don't think that's important." She said, closing her eyes as she buried her face in her lover's fur. His scent was just so addicting. "But... we can't do it right now. Yuck slept just a few minutes ago and I myself slept enough as well.

"I guessed that was your worry. If you would take sleeping pills you could fall asleep quickly and your sleep would be safe, long and deep.", Nameless explained, pulling a jar with white pills out of a drawer.

The pink rabbit didn't like that idea. She was never feeling good about taking medicine if not necessary. She was scared that she might be allergic to them or that her body would react strangely to them. She barely used medicine when she was sick and she avoided taking them at any other time. "Can't we just wait until we're tired?", she asked with hope. "I... I don't really like taking pills. Besides, Yuck and I just got together, I would rather spend some hours with him before going to sleep. There are so many questions I would like to ask him... so many answers I'd like to receive. "

"Well, okay then. I will leave you two alone. But please tell me if you have problems, needs or desires. It's important that you sleep feeling great."

"Of course.", Yuck responded and watched Nameless leave them alone. "So..." he looked at the sweet little being that was cuddled against him, as if never letting go. "You have some questions?"

Yin then looked at him, still not letting go off his from. "Yes, a lot of them. There are things I just want to know, if you don't mind I'll start with the questions right now. "

Yuck gave her a loving nod, before pecking her lips. "Sure, my sweet little princess." He stroked her cheek.

The girl giggled. "Well, since when have you been in love with me? How long was I too blind to see what I meant to you?"

"I guess I've always loved you, since the very first time you looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes. But I, myself, never realized it until I was about to kill you right before your mother saved you. So I guess you didn't really make me suffer. If anyone made me suffer then it's me myself.", Yuck explained, pulling his love a little closer, nuzzling her fur.

"And where have you been staying all this time? Did you have like a house or something?", Yin yawned a little. Apparently all that struggling against the tight ropes Nameless had tied her up with, before she was saved by Yuck and all this excitement made her more tired than she thought it would.

The boy almost squeaked at how cute his girlfriend looked when she yawned, but was able to hold that squeal in, since it would have seemed way too girly for him. "Well, yeah, I found some sort of wrecked apartment. It wasn't anything fancy, but enough to sleep in when it rained. But after I told the police that it was me who... murdered your brother... they searched through it to find out if there were any signs of me killing someone else, as well." Those words burnt from his tongue all the way down his throat and in his heart. When he thought about it this situation was just wrong. He was holding the girl in his arms, who's brother he had murdered brutally out of pure hate. But it wasn't really him who did that, right? Wasn't it the beast inside of him?

Yin nodded understanding. "What about-" she yawned. "What about this trip? How was it supposed to actually go? You told me about my happy end and we both know that my happy end has something to do with Yang so... what were you planning to do?", she asked, curiosity sparkling in her tired eyes.

"Well... you are correct. Yang had something to do with the happy end I was talking about to you. Actually, this here is the place I was looking for. The original idea was to bring you here to Nameless. He or she is a sorcerer and can travel through dimensions."

"So that's why they knew about Yang...", Yin mumbled.

"Yes. They are a very wise person who is able to use their magic very well. I guess they would've known how to bring Yang back, but now, I don't know. The timing doesn't seem right anymore.", the green rabbit explained, looking at the exhausted rabbit in his arms.

"Will we bring him back...?", she asked quietly.

"I promised your happy end, didn't I?", Yuck asked smiling, watching his girl fall asleep in his arms. The boy knew that if they wanted to fight the beast together in her or his dream time was a factor. So he quickly took two of the sleeping pills Nameless had left standing on the table. He walked to the bed and lay Yin down, his steps becoming harder and heavier until he fell onto the bed, next to his beloved, falling asleep.

_In the world of dreams..._

Yuck appeared in the dimension he had met his beast before and fought him before, but there was no sign of Yin anywhere. That was until a bright light appeared and the pink rabbit stood in the middle of the room-like dimension, confused about where she was. Then she saw the green rabbit at one end of the room and ran quickly to him. "It worked!", she said happily. "Now where is that little bastard that dares to haunt my boyfriend's dreams?" She looked around glaring.

The beast appeared in the middle of the room. "I see, you pay me another visit, and you brought your little pink girlfriend. Adorable!", he mocked. "So, you want me to waste both of you?" He grinned evilly.

Yuck glared at him, holding yin in one of his arms. "In your dreams you will! You are going down!"

"Says the one with the weak mind, who lets himself be distracted by pinkie over there." Yin growled. "Aw, I'm sorry, did I anger you, cutie?"

Yin remembered being called like this in the fight she had with Yuck just a couple of days after her brother's death. After the fight she had understood that this nickname was a way to distract her from fighting, but not this time, this time she would not get distracted, she would fight with Yuck and she would win! Without any comments about the beast's sentence she made her first attack. "Yin-cinerate!" She threw the Yin-cineration at the beast who easily skipped the attack, apparently this was a piece of cake for him. He smirked at her and threw flaming fists at her, which she blocked with a Foo-field. "Face it. You're in _my _world now. You really think you even have a slight chance of winning?" He tackled her Foo-Field, making it shatter into pieces, which disappeared. The beast then got burnt by the yuck-cineration, but quickly responded by throwing burning knives at t his green rival, who was able to skip all of them this time. At the same time Yin threw some simple, but strong Foo-Orbs at the beast, who was too busy fighting Yuck to tackle or skip them. He was hit against the wall, but quickly raised.

The beast made a Firenado, sending it towards Yin, who Transfoomated it into water, so she was barely harmed. She shook herself to get rid off the water in her fur and then tackled the beast, without much use, she was grabbed and thrown against the wall. "Yin!", Yuck called out, watching his love rise. She was really strong, showing no weakness Yuck watched her with dreamy eyes, loving her and her beauty, forgetting all around them, forgetting that they were in a fight. "Watch out", she suddenly yelled and yuck skipped a burning sword just on time. One second later and he would have been dead... or awake. But if they wouldn't get him this time, Yuck's mind would only get weaker and easier for the beast to take control of. Another flaming sword was sent, this time towards Yin, who had no idea how to tackle or skip this attack. A Foorfield wouldn't be strong enough and as she tried to run away from the sword, she noticed it following her. Damn. Yin ducked, closing her eyes, waiting for herself to wake up. But after nothing happened, she looked around, looking at yuck with wide eyes, looking at him disappearing, the sword in his chest. He had taken this attack so she could fight on and dream on.

"Yuck!", Yin cried out in fear of her lover being hurt for real. "don't worry, cupcake, he's fine. But you won't be!", the beast just raised his hands, making it look like he was grabbing air, suddenly Yin started to feel a strong pain on her neck, as breathing started to get harder and harder for her. He was strangling the poor girl! And it felt so... so... _real._

_In the real world..._

Yuck was holding Yin's throat, pressing his hands strongly against it. He was killing her. He was killing his one and true love. How could he? How could he possibly do this? But that nasty smirk on his face made it clear to everyone: This was not the real Yuck that desired for yin's heart to beat forever and ever. This was a bloodthirsty homicidal maniac, who had taken control over the boy's body. He continued to push and strangle until the girl, who's throat he had between his hands stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. And with her final breath she breathed out her life. The life that would've had so many wonderful experiences ahead. The life that was loved by the one who seemed to be ending it. The life that was desired to be long, but meant to be so short.

The green boy then took his hands off her and looked at her, looked at what he had done happily, satisfied. That was until the nasty smirk and the bloody red eyes disappeared and were replaced by a sad expression and an amber gaze. It was Yuck who was now in charge of his body again. He looked at Yin "Oh-oh my god... what have I done...?" And he cried in the most heart ripping way anyone has ever cried, holding the pink form close, kissing it's forehead and burring his face in her fur. "No... No! You monster!", he yelled and cried even more.

_In the world of Death and Dreams..._

The beast disappeared smirking, Yin could breathe again. But then everything turned black and there was only a bright light, which seemed to call for Yin. Which seemed to wait for her to enter.

And that was what she did.

Yin looked around. This place was weird, indescribable and right in the middle was the one person Yin had thought to never see again: Yang. Her eyes widened as she ran up to him. "Yang!", she yelled, happiness filling her voice. Her beloved brother looked at her happily, opening his arms to hug his sister, to welcome her. As they were holding each other tightly, both of them cried. "Yang! I thought I'd never see you again!" Yang smiled. "Even though I hoped for us to meet soon again, I wished it to be not this soon...", a major part of the happiness left his voice.

"What do you mean?", yin asked confusedly. Wasn't her brother happy to have her back?

"Well... you died... and that was most certainly something I didn't want to happen to you... Not this soon, not like this, not at the hands of the one you thought who loved you..." Yang stroked his sister's cheek.

"He... he was the one who killed me...? I am dead... but... Yang, you don't understand! It wasn't him! It- it was that beast!" , yin tried to explain the situation to her older brother, defending her lover.

Yang patted his sisters head. "Yin, I know what happened. He killed you... even though you don't want it to be true... and I don't want it to be true, either. Why did you love him... did you forget what he did? Not only to me, but also to you? How could you forget how he treated you? How he made you suffer all those times?", Yang questioned.

Yin looked at her feet. " I don't know... but I love him... and I can't change my feelings... and Yang, I need your help."

"Anything for you, Sis. I haven't done enough for you while both of us were still alive, so I'll do anything now.", the blue rabbit said.

"We need to help Yuck."

With that the blued rabbit didn't seem to be too happy. "Why would I want to help him after what he did? He's no good and I'm not planning to help him. Sorry."

"Yang, please, he was even planning to help me get you back! And if you don't want to do it for him,do it for revenge, do it for me! There is a beast torturing his mind and soul. It is the one controlling him, forcing him to do horrible things like murder! The beast was the one who killed you and me, Yang, not himself! He changed! Just like he did when the both of us were too stupid to realize it!" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Please... Bro... I only ask you for this... to avenge my life..."

Yang looked at his begging sister. He saw the desire and the wish in her eyes. And he had wanted to fulfill any wish for her as he had said just a few moments ago. Also, what did he have to lose? He and his sister were already dead so basically: nothing. "Oh, fine, Yin, but I'm only doing it for you, not for him, not even one tiny bit for him.", Yang explained.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged her brother tightly enough to kill him if he wasn't already dead. "Come on, I don't think he expects us attacking now."

"Yes he does." a voice behind them said.

As the twins turned around they could see him. The nasty smile, the bloodred eyes and the knife that was twirled with his fingers as always. "Come on, sweetheart, we don't have to fight anymore. Your little darling killed you." He smirked even nastier, if that was possible.

"No, he didn't! It was you! You bastard! You killed first my brother and now me and you leave yuck to suffer from it, making him feel guilty for this! Why do you even do all this?", she yelled right before a deep growl came form her.

"That's none of your business.", he said and threw the knife at Yin, who just caught it with her bare hand, squeezing the blade with her fingers, not caring about the pain she felt. Both, Yang and the beast found this sight stunning. Yin threw the knife to the ground, her eyes showed how furious she was. This guy had taken everything from her. First he took her brother, then he made her leave her family and now he made the love of her life suffer for all the horrible crimes he had done. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. Not again. Not once more. His time was over. "Yin-cinerate!" She yelled the name of the following attack, but not the usual fire-ray appeared. A whole blast of flames came instead, roasting the beast. The one spoken of seemed not that impressed by the very strong attack and sent many single flames all around him, especially towards the twins. Yin made a foofield and let it break as soon as the attack was over. The sibling grabbed each other's hand, obviously sharing thoughts. "Fire-nado!", they yelled. Their attack was strong, but the beast was able to skip it, letting the bunnies curse in their minds. The beast made his fists burn and attacked Yang with them, who dodged him with his sword, using it like a baseball bat, sending him flying towards yin who once again burnt him with her Yincineration.

The beast quickly got up after being hit harshly by the attack and scratched yin's face with flaming hands, making the girl yell in pain, as she was trying to push him off desperately. Yang then punched him from the side with "Paws of pain". "Sis, are you okay?" He looked worried at his sister's badly hurt face. "I'm gonna be fine, just focus on the beast.", she said, charging another Yincineration, which was skipped by the beast , who sent once again burning knives towards both of his enemies. Yin grabbed one of them out of the air, not caring about getting stabbed through her arms and legs by the rest of them. She made a Foofield around yang to protect him and ran with the burning knife she caught towards her enemy, ramming it into the other one's face, to get yelled at in pain in response. She pushed him to the ground and sat on top of him, she held up the knife in the air, watching the beast under her looking scared for the first time ever.

"!"

The knife stuck in the chest of the beast, who let out a single pain filled scream, before dieing. Yin looked at the dead rival under her, panting. Yang just stared at her, whispering. "My strong little sister..."

_In the real world..._

Yuck was just sitting there, crying, suddenly he felt free and he didn't feel that pressure on him he had felt ever since he found out that there was this beast within him, waiting for his own moment to "shine". "What happened...?", he asked quietly under tears and sobs. Then he suddenly felt a rush of life and energy. "Yin... and Yang... they did it... they did what I wasn't able to do... they killed the beast..." He held Yin's form even tighter than before. Then he stood up, carrying the lifeless body to Nameless. "Nameless...", he said quietly, catching the cloaked person's attention.

"Yuck , I already know... I'm very sorry for you..."

"I want her back to life...", more tears escaped his eyes.

"You and I both know it's not that easy, Yuck." Nameless said.

Yuck nodded in response. " I know... but... I wanna die for them... for her and her brother..."

This surprised the strange person. "What? You want to die for them? That's dangerous! They might not come back and then-"

"I can't live without her anymore. So either way I want to die. And I have enough of Yin and Yang in me, don't I? I am made of pure Yin Yang after all."

Nameless was silent. It was very risky to do this. It was a disturbance of the natural balance between life and death. But the cloaked person felt how much the rabbit in front of him desired this to be his last wish. "I'll see what I can do..."

_Around two hours later..._

Yin opened her eyes and was back in the weird place, Nameless' place. "What the..." How was this possible? She was dead wasn't she? Was her mind just messing with her? That would also have been a good explanation for the blue rabbit in front of her, who she quickly realized to be her brother. "Y-Yang?", she asked, catching the other one's attention.

"yin...? am I dreaming...? This seems so real..."

"Of course it does, it's the reality." Nameless said. The person had been standing in the corner. Yang was obviously freaked out. "If I may introduce myself, I am Nameless. I have been taking care of your sister ever since she got lost in the snow."

The blue bunny seemed to calm down a little. "I think there are a lot of things I need to get explanations for. But... I'm alive... I'M ALIVE! AND SO IS YIN!"

Yin smiled brightly until she noticed that her green lover wasn't anywhere in sight. She looked around, wondering. Where was her boyfriend? "...Where is Yuck...?", she asked concerned.

Nameless sighed. "He... he sacrificed himself so the both of you could live... somehow he knew what you two did for him with defeating the beast. So he asked me to do this for him. It was his last wish. He didn't want to live on without you, Yin."

Yang couldn't care less about what had happened to the green rabbit, but Yin's heart ached at only hearing what had happened. Her one and true love had died for her... for her happy end. But how was it a happy end without him? Tears escaped her eyes, her sobs were audible. Then she bursted into tears, crying loudly only to be comforted by her caring brother, who tried to shush her gently, wiping away some of the many tears. They sat there like this for a very long time. Seconds, Minutes, Hours... Even though they should be happy for being alive, for being saved, none of them felt like cheering anymore.

Hours later, they decided it was best to go home now, so Yin could get comforted some more and Yang could meet their mother. Also they had a very exciting story to tell their parents, even though the ending was painful to tell, especially for the young female. Despite the sadness the twins carried with them, they just couldn't wait to see their parents, to be with them, to be for the first time ever a real family.

Yin knocked on the front door, remembering that she had forgotten her keys inside. Yang was as excited like a toddler going to a candy store. He was finally going to get to meet the woman who was called his mother. It took a few minutes until the door was opened.

The female purple rabbit known by the name of Yane stared at Yin and Yang, like both of them were aliens. Yin was back! Her sweet little daughter was back! And Yang too! It was unbelievable! "MY BABIES!", she just yelled and hugged both of them, pressing her children against her body tightly, crying tears of happiness. Yin and Yang felt safe at their mother's touch. They felt warm and protected. At hearing the call of "my babies" Yo came running as fast as a man his age could. He didn't trust his own eyes. They were back! His children were back! Both of them! He joined Yane to hug them. "Oh my god, we missed you so much! And you, Yin, where were you? You had your mother and me death worried!"

"Sorry, Dad.", yin said with a sheepish smile on her lips.

The rest of the day wasn't calm at all. Yin and Yang had a lot to tell to their parents and Yane and Yo told Yang the story of how they met, since he was just dieing to hear it.

_One month later..._

Yin was lying on the grass of the dojo backyard. She had her head propped up by one of her hands, he eyes half closed, twirling a flower in her hand. She was thinking of her loved one. Was he looking at her from somewhere right now? She just hoped he was alright. He had promised her a promise he couldn't keep. "Oh, yuck... you promised me that this would be a happy end... but how can it be happy when I don't have you around...? You couldn't keep your promise...", she said, lost in thoughts.

"I couldn't?"

Yin's eyes widened, the flower fell out of her hand and she looked up. An all too familiar amber gaze was looking warmly and lovingly at her. "Y-Yuck!"

"You really thought I could leave you like this, honey? I wouldn't. After all, I have a promise to keep, don't I?", he said friendly, while sitting at her side. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, whispering softly into her ear:

"This is your happy end."

**So, guys and girls, this was it. The final chapter^^ There will probably be an epilogue if I feel like doing one. As you might have noticed, the name of this chapter is the same as the one of the last chapter from "comfort". I chose not to start with a POV of one of the characters I know. And it wasn't Yuck who killed his inner beast, it was Yin, who would have known?**

**Also, I pretty much rubbed my hands saying "They're all falling for it...", as I read that most of you believed that I was really gonna make Yin and Yuck sleep together XD I know, I know, I'm terrible.**

**If I decide to do en epilogue I won't write an author's note after it. I got my next story planned already afterward I'm maybe gonna do one of the stories I was actually planning to trash :3**

**AngelTears: I know. Thanks^^ Well, I guess I fooled you there ^^;**

**Midnightbunny: Thank you! So much! Nah, they won't think you're weird^^ Yin: Hey, look, that kid seems awfully weird. Yuck: I know.**

**Jemaxlena: phew! Well, I hate Lena, I have to admit, but hey, it's your opinion, isn't it? ^^ Thanks!^^ **

**SHADOWWOLF: Okay then^^ Thanks for commenting^^**

**LP1257: Lol, stupid cupcake-hun X3 Thanks, sweetie!**

**WooFooGirl: Thank you! You happy with Yang alive? :3**

**LeebiLong: Thanks! Lol.**

**Squad Unit 19: Thanks for another awesome comment once again ^w^ Okay, if you don't want me to do one for you, that's alright, I would just have loved to do one for you^^**

**Well, since IF I'm planning to do an Epilogue I'm not gonna make an author's not afterward, as I said, Thanks to all of you people who reviewed on this fanfic (almost) all the time! You guys and gals are amazing!**

**Futuredream3000 a.k.a. Vee ~**


	13. Epilogue

**Life and Death**

_Epilogue_

_Months had passed after the incident of Yang's death and all the consequences it had pulled with itself. _

_Yin was happily together with her family and her beloved boyfriend, Yuck, who had caused so much sadness, but in the end saved everything. Well partly, Yin helped a lot. The green rabbit was allowed to live at the dojo, since his own place wasn't anywhere near as good as the home of Yin, Yang and their parents. At first Yin tried to convince her father to let her and Yuck share a room, but both Yang and Master Yo weren't really happy with that wish, so Yuck got his own little room. From now on he studied with the twins and he was very useful to them, since he was a good enemy and was good training for them. If he wasn't training or studying, he was spending time with his lovely girlfriend, Yin. They went to do whatever **she** wanted to do, since the boy was ready to fulfill any dreams of the girl. He even went to hang out with her and her friends, even though it was kinda very boring. _

_The pink rabbit girl he was allowed to call his girlfriend couldn't complain about anything in her life right now. She finally had a real family, the one she had always wanted, the one the people who raised her had showed her in books and on pictures. And she even had a boyfriend now. One who cared about her and loved her with all her positive and all her negative sides. One, who could defend her from a foe if she wasn't able to fight by herself. She also got a lot closer with Yang since she realized that he meant even more to her than she had thought he would before this whole story happened. Yang, Yuck and her were a really strong trio. They never needed Master Yo's help, much to the elderly panda's enjoyment, because he was able to make up with Yane for all this time they had been apart. Yin had also grown a lot. Not physically, but mentally. The battle against the beast made her stronger and able to hurt more. Being able to kick more butt was something her big brother was very proud of. _

_Her older brother, Yang. The happenings had probably changed him the most. He wasn't being selfish or mean to his sister anymore, he had learned that alone him or her were useless, but together they were strong. The blue bunny had a really hard time accepting Yin's choice of boyfriend and he got into a verbal fight with his sister's lover very often. But they refused to go further than standing for hours in the backyard shouting at each other. They didn't hate each other, like someone would expect them to, no, they just … used each other to let out some aggression. Yang would often watch Yuck and his sister, to make sure the green rabbit wouldn't go too far or hurt his sister. But even he had to see: The green one was on his side now. It seemed to be unbelievable to everyone, even Yang himself, but the blue one could start to forgive his new ally. Forgive him for killing him and forgive him for dragging his sister out on a dangerous journey, only to kill her in the end. Even if it was the beast, Yang still blamed Yuck. Understandable. Maybe someday he could forgive the green rabbit completely and accept him being a part of the family now. _

_That was what everyone desired, also the aged panda, Yo. He had started becoming way more peaceful, thanks to his beloved one. Yane always kept him calm when the children broke something or made a lot of noise. His job as Master would soon be done and he could be all family father. His students were learning much better and faster themselves now, so he didn't have to shout at them to learn, anymore. He was also really shocked to find out who was the boy his one and only daughter was dating. He never wanted the two lovers to be alone somewhere and he wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon. He, as old man, knew that with the age of fifteen or sixteen some 'special needs and wantings' would start to develop between lovers. And he would be going to try to keep those special needs from happening, even though he knew: One day he would have to let his daughter go and give her into the arms of the one who wanted to share his life with her. And even though Yuck wasn't exactly the son-in-law he had wished to have someday, he would accept it... later. _

_More open-minded than her man was Yane. She was happy for Yin to find someone she loves and wants to be with and since Yuck was a gentleman as long as he was around Yin, there was nothing the mother could complain about. Sometimes she asked yo and And to give them some more privacy, but in vain. Her life was better than ever now. She was with Yo and her kids. She had a happy life. She loved to go on little trips with her family and her little girl's boyfriend to make the family bounding stronger. Yin and Yang were very happy to have her as mother. Not only because they could finally turn to someone and call her "Mom", but because she was the kind of "modern, cool" Mom, not the "old fashioned, boring" Mom. She was the opposite of Yo and sometimes the twins really wondered how it was able for him to steal her heart away. _

_Everything was perfect and normal now, the way it was meant to be._

_And the way it was meant to be forever for a happy end._

_Yin's happy end_

_THE END_

_Futuredream3000_


End file.
